You’re nothing But not to me Reylo OS
by ClaraDelageAutrice
Summary: - Tu n'es personne... Les larmes embuèrent le visage de la jedi face à cette réalité qu'elle avait tant cherché à fuir. - Mais pas pour moi. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent de surprise à l'entente de cet aveu. Ben avait encore de la lumière en lui, elle le savait, et il venait de le lui prouver. Vous trouverez dans ce recueil de courtes histoires sur le couple Reylo de la s
1. Que vois-tu en lui ?

— Que vois-tu en lui, Rey ?

La jeune jedi abaissa son sabre et sourit tendrement, dos à Luke.

— Tout ce que personne ne vois.


	2. Monstre

Rey dévisagea Kylo. Il venait de tuer des stormtroopers du Premier Ordre. Ils appartenaient à son camp, pourtant, il les avait sauvagement tué sans la moindre hésitation. Le jeune sith, tournant alors le dos à la jedi, lui fit face. Le regard de la jeune femme était dur et son visage s'était fermé. Ils avaient discutés, elle avait presque réussi à le ramener vers la lumière, mais les stormtroopers étaient arrivés et il avait sombré à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Il se mit à tourner autour de la jeune femme, la détaillant de sa toute hauteur. Il mesurait près d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix tandis qu'elle ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-dix, elle ne se laissa toutefois pas intimidée.

— Qu'as-tu, Rey ?

— Tu les as tués. Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

— Oui, j'en suis un. N'étais-ce pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Non ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tuer qui que ce soit.

Il se stoppa, dos à elle et fixa l'horizon.

— Alors qu'attends-tu de moi, Rey ?

— Je veux que tu me suives, Ben. Je veux que tu retournes vers la lumière à mes côtés. Je veux que tu te battes avec moi...

Le jeune sith se tourna à nouveau vers elle, la jeune femme cru alors apercevoir une forme de tendresse dans ses yeux, mais ce fut si rapide qu'elle ne pouvait pas en être sûre.

— Pourquoi continues-tu à t'obstiner ? Tu crois encore qu'il y a du bon en moi. Tu perds ton temps !

Elle attrapa tendrement sa main et glissa ses doigts fins entre les siens. Il ne broncha pas bien qu'il se tendit. Elle ancra alors ses iris dans les siennes et se rapprocha de lui.

— Non, Ben. Je le vois. Je l'ai toujours vu. Tu es encore un homme bon. Il suffit juste que tu abandonnes le combat et que tu laisses la lumière te guider.

Il baissa les yeux sur le sol et laissa une légère expression de tristesse prendre place sur son visage. Elle était discrète mais Rey voyait toujours ses sentiments.

— Je n'ai aucune raison de me battre pour la lumière...

Elle serra davantage sa main. Il releva les yeux vers elle et vit à quel point elle ressemblait à un ange. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté d'une telle chose ?

— Tu m'as moi.

Le cœur du jeune sith, jusque-là si sombre, s'enfla d'espoir. Il entremêla ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune femme, colla leurs deux corps tout en laissant leurs mains entrelacées et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Au final, il avait une raison de se battre pour la lumière. Elle s'appelait Rey.


	3. Tout ce que je t’ai donné a disparu

Kylo tournait le dos à Rey. Il ne voulait pas la voir. Pas après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se dégagea vivement et la regarda comme il ne l'avait jamais fait : avec méchanceté et dégoût. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et eut l'impression d'étouffer.

— Kylo... Écoutes-moi...

— Non ! il gronda. Je refuse de t'écouter.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide et admira la vue face à lui. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait des remords mais elle n'avait rien fait de mal en soi. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble ou n'avaient pas de sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Du moins, elle en avait, mais elle savait pertinemment que lui non. C'est pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas la réaction du jeune homme.

— Je ne comprends pas, Kylo. Nous ne sommes rien tous les deux. Alors pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

Les poings du jeune homme se fermèrent brutalement. Ses jointures étaient devenues blanches. Il allait perdre le contrôle, il le savait. Il fallait qu'elle se taise.

— Je veux dire, nous ne sommes pas un couple étant donné que nous ne sommes même pas amis. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ta réaction...

— Tait-toi.

Elle sursauta. Sa voix était sifflante et menaçante. Il se retourna vers elle et la regarda durement.

— Je croyais que nous étions plus que cela, Rey. Tu me déçois vraiment.

Il commença à partir et la frôla. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les frissons qui venaient de la parcourir lorsque leurs corps avaient failli se toucher. Il se retourna une dernière fois et la détailla. Son regard noir semblait s'être adouci mais la colère se lisait encore.

— Tout ce que je t'ai donné a disparu. Il n'y a plus rien.

Elle serra plus fortement ses paupières et ses lèvres tremblotèrent. Ses petits poings se fermèrent et elle se retourna pour donner des coups sur son torse. Les larmes embuaient sa vue et ses coups étaient dénués de force. Il attrapa ses poignets et bloqua ses bras.

— Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Poe m'a embrassé, et alors ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me faire une crise ! Tu ne t'es jamais intéressé à moi ! Tu m'as toujours méprisé malgré que je sois folle amoureuse de toi ! J'ai le droit au bonheur moi aussi ! La galaxie ne tourne pas autour de toi Kylo Ren !

Les yeux du concerné s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de stupeur.

— Qu'as-tu dit ?

— Tu es sourd ou tu en fais exprès ?

Il attrapa le visage baigné de larmes de la jeune femme et la regarda tendrement.

— Pourquoi crois-tu que je te fais une crise, Rey ? Je te veux pour moi seul depuis le début. Tes lèvres n'ont pas à être effleurées ou touchées par un autre homme que moi. Je veux te posséder entièrement, Rey.

Elle le dévisagea, perdue.

— C'est ta façon à toi de me dire que tu m'aimes ?

Il soupira, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Ça lui allait bien. Il était beau lorsqu'il souriait.

— Oui, c'est à peu près ça.

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et attrapa à son tour son visage. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Peut-être était-ce le cas ?


	4. Toucher

_Kylo_

Je suis assis face à Rey. Elle tente encore de me faire revenir vers la lumière. Je ne veux pas y retourner. Le monde du côté obscur me permet de ne plus rien ressentir. Ma colère me consume mais je ne souffre plus. Je ne suis plus ce petit garçon tourmenté par la séparation de ses parents. Seule la colère mène ma vie et cela me plaît. Les larmes ont envahies le visage d'ange de Rey. Je déteste la voir ainsi. La voir pleurer fait grandir ma colère et je pourrais déplacer des planètes pour qu'elle sourit à nouveau. J'avance doucement ma main vers elle. Ses yeux humides observent mon geste, mais elle ne bouge pas. Je m'apprête à reculer ma main mais elle avance la sienne. Mes yeux s'ancrent dans les siens et mon pouls s'accélère. J'ai envie de la toucher. J'en ai besoin. Nos mains se rejoignent finalement et je retiens mon souffle.

 _Je me retrouve debout devant une fenêtre. Je peux voir la ville et ses habitants d'où je suis. J'entends des rires et des cris joyeux derrière moi alors je me retourne. Deux enfants aux cheveux bruns courent dans tous les sens. Une femme rit aux éclats en tenant son ventre arrondi. Je la reconnais, c'est Rey. Sa tête pivote vers moi et son sourire semble s'agrandir._

 _— Ben ! Viens m'aider à calmer ces petits monstres s'il te plaît. Ta future fille ne fait que me donner des coups de pieds et je suis épuisée..._

 _Je suis sûr que la stupeur se lit sur mon visage. Ma future fille ? Qu'est-ce que tout ça signifie ? Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi en quête de réponses. Je vois alors sur un fauteuil à côté de moi mon propre corps. Ce moi se lève et va vers cette charmante famille en souriant. Je regarde partout autour de moi, la panique commence à me gagner. Des photos sont disposées sur une petite table et je m'en approche. J'en prends une et la regarde attentivement. C'est Rey et moi dessus. Je suis en costard noir et elle en robe blanche. De grands sourires ornent nos lèvres. Je saisis une seconde photo. Elle tient un bébé dans ses bras, je suis à ses côtés et j'en tiens un également. Nous sourions. Je reporte mon attention sur la scène improbable dont je suis le spectateur et je comprends enfin. Rey et moi sommes mariés et avons des enfants. Nous en_ _attendons même un autre._

Je recule brusquement ma main. Je respire bruyamment comme si je sortais d'une séance intensive d'entraînement. Je remarque alors que Rey est dans le même état. Je l'interroge alors :

— Qu'as-tu vu ?

Ses iris se posent sur moi. Elle semble perdue.

— Nous. Avec des enfants. J'étais enceinte.

Je comprends alors que nous venions d'assister à notre futur. Rey m'était destinée et je lui étais destiné. Peut-être qu'elle serait ma rédemption, peut-être me sauverait-elle de ce si lourd passé... Et surtout, de l'obscurité...


	5. Je te promets

Kylo attrapa les mains de Rey dans les siennes. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, ne retira pas ses mains mais resta silencieuse.

— Je te promets de te rendre heureuse, Rey. Je te promets de t'aimer plus qu'aucun autre ne pourra le faire. Tu dois me croire...

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il relâcha lentement ses mains et baissa la tête. Il l'avait perdue, définitivement. En réalité, l'avait-il vraiment eue ? Il sentit des bras frêles encercler sa taille et frissonna en reconnaissant l'odeur miel de Rey. Hésitant, il l'entoura à son tour de ses bras.

— Je te crois. souffla-t-elle.


	6. J’ai cru t’avoir perdu

Kylo

J'étais dévasté, anéanti. Le vaisseau avait été détruit. Elle avait été assassinée et je l'avais perdue. Plus jamais je ne pourrais revoir ce si doux visage qui m'apportait de l'espoir chaque fois que je le voyais. Je ne pourrais plus entendre sa voix qui me semblait insupportable mais qui en réalité me faisait le plus grand bien. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui dire et c'était mon plus grand regret.

J'admirais les Stormtroopers qui allaient et venaient dans le vaisseau. Je cherchais désespérément son visage parmi ceux-là mais il n'y était pas. Je partis vers mes quartiers et retirais mon teeshirt. Je rejoignis ma salle de bain et posais mes mains tremblantes sur le rebord du lavabo. Je levais les yeux vers mon reflet et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait. La cicatrice qui ornait mon visage me venait d'elle. Elle s'était ancrée en moi et ce au plus profond de mon âme. Je m'en rendais compte désormais et je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir serrer son corps frêle contre le mien.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon premier réflexe fut de la chercher. Elle n'était pas là. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Je ne lui avais jamais avoué. Même si son assassinat ne s'était pas produit, elle ne serait pas à mes côtés à mon réveil. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'être. Je me levais péniblement et allais grignoter. Je n'avais pas faim. Je m'alimentais pour survivre mais je me demandais au fond à quoi cela me servait. Pourquoi vivre dans un monde où elle n'est plus ?

J'allais ensuite prendre une longue douche chaude. Dès que je fermais les yeux, son visage terrifié m'envahissait. Elle avait souffert et je n'avais pu la sauver. Je me haïssais. J'aurais dû la sauver. J'aurais dû tout faire pour. Elle me manquait. Terriblement.

Trois longues semaines passèrent. Ma peine avait grandit au lieu de s'apaiser. Je ne parvenais pas à l'oublier. Je voulais qu'elle me revienne.

L'alarme résonna dans le vaisseau et je soupirais. J'allais devoir affronter ces intrus. Je pourrais peut-être passer ma colère et ma peine sur eux. Je savais qu'elle ne serait pas d'accord mais elle n'était plus là. Je rejoignis le hall d'entrée et découvris un vaisseau similaire à celui où elle avait perdu la vie. Mon cœur se serra mais je fis tout pour le masquer. Mes ennemis ainsi que mes alliés ne devaient pas voir mes faiblesses. Je saisissais mon sabre et ma voix rauque dû à mes nombreuses insomnies résonna, me semblant fausse.

— Vous êtes sur le vaisseau impérial du Premier Ordre. Identifiez-vous.

Je ne reçus aucune réponse ce qui augmenta ma frustration. J'étais assez irrité depuis trois semaines. Il ne fallait mieux pas me chatouiller. Je répétais alors :

— Au nom du Premier Ordre, identifiez-vous !

La porte s'abaissa, dégageant de la vapeur et m'empêchant de distinguer quoique ce soit. J'aperçus enfin une silhouette s'avancer. La personne n'était pas grande et mon cœur manqua un battement en espérant qu'il s'agisse d'elle. Lorsque la vapeur disparut entièrement, je crus défaillir et lâchais brutalement mon sabre au sol.

— Kylo...

Sa voix si douce souffla mon prénom mais cette fois je ne rêvais pas. Elle était bien là en face de moi. Je m'avançai timidement vers elle. J'avais envie de la toucher mais je n'osais pas. Elle avançait aussi. Ses yeux bruns étaient humides et elle était hésitante. J'avais conscience de ressembler à un enfant mais je m'en moquais. Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche de moi, je l'attrapais et la serrais fortement contre moi. Sa main droite monta dans mes longs cheveux noirs et les serra tendrement. Je respirais son odeur de miel si particulier qui me rassurait tant. J'avais l'impression d'être encore en plein rêve mais sentir son odeur miel me faisait comprendre qu'elle était bien là.

— Comment... murmurais-je. Je t'ai vu mourir...

— Je ne pouvais pas t'abandonner aussi tôt, Kylo... Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais...

Je soufflais d'aise et me reculais pour admirer son si beau visage. Un léger sourire avait pris place sur ses lèvres roses et ses yeux brillaient de joie. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et l'emmenais dans mes quartiers. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul avec elle. J'avais besoin d'elle. Elle s'assit sur mon lit et je l'admirais, incapable de faire le moindre geste.

— Tu es si belle... soufflais-je. Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir...

— Pourtant je suis là.

— Qui l'aurait cru ?

Son rire léger résonna dans la pièce, mettant un pansement sur mon cœur encore abîmé de trois semaines de souffrance. Je m'approchais d'elle avec prudence et attrapais son visage entre mes mains. J'admirais chaque parcelle d'elle, mémorisant chaque détails. Son visage perdit toute joie et je pus y lire de la tristesse.

— Je pensais que tu serais heureux de m'avoir perdu.

— Je ne pourrais jamais l'être. répondis-je offensé.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. Devais-je lui avouer ? N'était-ce pas la seconde chance que j'avais tant espéré ? Je plongeais mes iris dans les siennes.

— Je t'aime bien trop pour être heureux de te perdre, Rey. J'ai cru t'avoir perdu et je ne veux plus jamais vivre ça.

J'essuyais la larme solitaire qui roulait sur sa joue et déposais tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je l'avais retrouvée. Plus jamais je ne la laisserais partir. Plus jamais.


	7. J’ai voulu

_Kylo_

Je me retrouvais face à un dilemme des plus difficiles. Jamais je n'avais eu autant de peine à trouver les réponses à mes questions. Pourtant, j'étais là, agenouillé devant le casque carbonisé de mon grand-père à lui demander conseil sur ce que je devais faire.

— Grand-père, dis-moi quoi faire, je t'en supplie. Je suis perdu...

Je n'eus aucune réponse. J'aurais dû m'en douter... Pourquoi prendrait-il la peine de rendre visite à son petit-fils pour l'aider ? Je n'en valais pas la peine. Je me releva et me rendis dans un ascenseur du vaisseau d'un pas décidé. Personne ne voulait jamais m'écouter et aujourd'hui j'avais besoin d'Anakin Skywalker mais il m'avait laissé tomber. M'avait-il seulement épaulé une seule fois ? Je regardais mon casque et une lueur de rage traversa mon regard. J'hurlais et il s'écrasa contre la paroi, faisant voler des morceaux de verres dans l'habitacle. Je le laissais tomber brutalement et profitais de l'ouverture des portes pour m'échapper vers ma chambre. La solitude ne pouvait m'être que bénéfique en cet instant. Je devais stopper mes pensées et me concentrer sur ma colère. Celle qui me dévorait depuis le début de mon existence. Alors que je retirais mon haut pour ensuite le balancer à travers la pièce, un raclement de gorge stoppa mes mouvements. Je serrais les poings et utilisais la force pour récupérer mon sabre. Je me mis en position de défense, prêt à entamer le combat avec la personne s'étant introduite dans ma chambre, mais je tombais dénue en voyant qui s'y était introduit. J'en échappa mon sabre qui se verrouilla dans un bruissement familier.

— Tu te comportes comme un enfant, Ben Solo.

Je dévisagea l'homme ou plutôt le fantôme me faisant face, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots.

— Tu es ici, dans le vaisseau du Premier Ordre car tu veux le pouvoir. Tu l'as ce pouvoir, mais tu es seul, n'est-ce pas ? Il te dévore et tu ne sais plus comment en sortir, pauvre idiot !

Je sursautais face à l'autorité dans sa voix mais je repris contenance rapidement.

— Tu as toi-même eu ce pouvoir.

— Crois-moi, ces trente années ont été les pires de mon existence. Crois-tu que je l'ai apprécié après avoir assassiné la femme que j'aimais à cause de la colère qu'il me procurait ? J'ai perdu Padmé et mon frère Obi-Wan. J'ai perdu mes membres, je n'étais plus qu'un cyborg carbonisé à l'intérieur de son armure. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour un mensonge de Palpatine. Le côté obscur ne pouvait pas sauver Padmé. Il n'aurait pas pu car c'est lui qui l'a assassiné.

Je détournais la tête de son visage ridé. Il était en colère et je voyais sa peine. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ce vieillard qui ne ressemblait en rien au Dark Vador décrit dans les livres que j'avais lu.

— J'ai été débarrassé de cette culpabilité et de cette solitude après trente années. Trente ans à croire que j'avais ôté la vie à ma femme et à mon enfant lorsque Palpatine a avoué m'avoir mentit. J'ai voulu la protéger et j'ai choisi le côté obscur pour le faire. Si je n'avais pas fait cette erreur, elle aurait été à mes côtés. Nous aurions élevé nos enfants ensemble...

Je ne comprenais toujours pas où il voulait en venir. Qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou me racontait ?

— Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te parle de tout ça, j'ai raison ?

— Effectivement. Je t'ai parlé pour te demander conseil et tu me fais une jérémiade sur toi et grand-mère. je râlais.

— Cette jérémiade comme tu dis est importante ! gronda-t-il. J'avais la femme parfaite et j'ai voulu le pouvoir alors je l'ai perdu. Toi, tu as le pouvoir et maintenant que tu veux ta femme parfaite à toi, tu n'es pas foutu de l'assumer ! Réveille-toi Ben ou tu la perdras définitivement.

Il disparut subitement, me laissant seul une fois de plus face à mes pensées et à l'écho de ses dires. Je voulais ma femme parfaite à moi ? D'où lui venait une idée pareille ! Le pouvoir me suffisait amplement. Même si son sourire et ses cheveux bruns me rendait fou, je ne voulais que le pouvoir. Son visage défila devant mes yeux et je fus frappé par une révélation qui me parut alors évidente. Je tombais à genoux, haletant, et murmurais alors :

— Tu as raison, Ani... Je ne veux plus de ce pouvoir... Je la veux _elle_...


	8. Tension

[Avant de commencer chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous mets en garde au sujet du One Shot qui suit plus bas : il contient une scène érotique décrite. Je suis responsable de ce que j'écris, mais vous êtes responsables de ce que vous lisez. — Clara ;)]

Rey faisait face au jeune sith, le regard noir et le corps tremblant. Elle avait beau se répéter sans cesse que ce n'était qu'un monstre, elle ne parvenait pas à empêcher son corps de frissonner ou de s'échauffer à sa vue. Lui restait de marbre, il la dévisageait avec attention, cherchant à analyser ses émotions. Il avait toujours chaud à la voir aussi culottée face à lui. Elle lui tenait tête à chaque fois et il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute mais il adorait ça. Ils étaient si têtus que jamais ils n'avoueraient leur indéniable attirance pour l'autre. Du moins, s'il n'était pas si monstrueux, Rey l'avouerait volontiers, en revanche Kylo n'en était pas capable. Il se rapprocha d'elle mais elle recula, la voir aussi effrontée fit gonfler son entrejambe et il se mit à la dévorer du regard.

— Tu ne me connais pas... il susurra.

— Je sais tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir à ton sujet ! elle gronda.

Bon sang, il la trouvait tellement attirante. Il mourrait d'envie de la prendre, là, tout de suite, dans cette pièce.

— Tu sais ? Ah, tu sais.

Ses iris noisettes la rendirent mal à l'aise. Elle voyait bien qu'il la mangeait des yeux mais elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ne pouvait pas réellement l'intéresser. Après tout, elle n'était personne. Kylo poursuivit :

— Tu as ce regard dans tes yeux. Celui de la forêt. Tu m'as traité de monstre.

— Tu es un monstre. elle rétorqua, sur la défensive.

Il s'approcha encore mais cette fois elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et lui. Il passa sa main sur son bras et son souffle se coupa.

— Oui, j'en suis un.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle se mit à haleter. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette situation ? Avait-elle seulement envie d'y échapper ? Non, elle ne voulait pas se trouver ailleurs que face à cet homme sombre qu'elle désirait tant. Pendant ce temps où elle réfléchissait à quoi faire, la main de Kylo remonta caresser sa joue. Il effleura ses lèvres puis attrapa son menton de ses doigts.

— Si tu savais comme je désire te faire l'amour en cet instant...

— Qu-quoi ?

Elle bégaya. Son entrejambe s'humidifia. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Kylo lécha ses lèvres et posa son front contre celui de la jeune femme.

— Je veux te faire l'amour maintenant, Rey...

Elle ne réagit pas, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ou esquisser le moindre geste.

— Rey...

Sa voix suave et suppliante fit exploser la jeune femme qui se jeta sur ses lèvres. Elle s'empressa d'entremêler ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Kylo et de les tirer légèrement. Elle avait toujours rêvé de faire ça dans un moment semblable et elle avait l'occasion de réaliser son rêve, c'est pourquoi elle ne se gêna pas. Il attrapa son visage entre ses grandes mains et il intensifia leur baiser. Ils gémissaient, haletaient même lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent par manque de souffle. Il la souleva et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il les emmena vers son lit et il les allongea. Il retira le haut de Rey et sa langue prit possession de sa poitrine saillante. Les gémissements de Rey s'intensifièrent et ceux de Kylo les rejoignirent rapidement. Sa main se dirigea sous la culotte de la jeune femme ce qui lui arracha un cri de surprise qui se transforma ensuite en supplication. Elle en voulait plus. Il continua néanmoins sa torture puis enleva leurs vêtements. Il prit un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et l'enfila le plus vite possible. Puis, il dirigea son membre vers l'entrée mouillée de Rey. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés, le dos cambré et suppliait Kylo de se dépêcher. Il la pénétra alors en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser puis il commença une lente série de vas-et-viens lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de bouger. Ils ne tardèrent pas à ne devenir que sueurs et cris étouffés. Leurs lèvres ne cessaient de se rejoindre, ils voulaient être le plus proche possible. Ils semblaient vouloir se fondre dans le corps de l'autre. Il dirigea sa bouche contre son oreille et elle se cambra un peu plus sous son souffle chaud.

— Tu es si belle...

Sa colonne reçut une décharge électrique et ses cris augmentèrent. Il continua ses vas-et-viens de plus en plus vite, puis finalement ils jouirent tous les deux dans un même râle de plaisir. Il s'écroula à ses côtés, haletant, mais se dépêcha de la presser contre son corps nu et trempé de sueur. Elle soupira d'aise, un doux sourire de bien être apparut sur son visage d'ange.

— Tu avais raison, Ben...

Il commença à jouer avec ses cheveux bruns dégoulinant de sueur tout en admirant ses prunelles. L'incompréhension se lisait sur ses traits. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle déposa délicatement sa main sur sa joue.

— J'ignorais tout de toi, Ben Solo...


	9. Le début

Le jour où tout commença fut lors du premier combat entre Rey et Kylo Ren. Ils s'affrontaient et la jeune femme se battait bien pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais combattu de sa vie. Le jeune sith en était même impressionné. Pourtant, ce fut lorsqu'elle utilisa la force pour récupérer son sabre qu'il comprit que sa vie allait changer. Kylo Ren sut qu'il était tombé amoureux de Rey lorsqu'il s'était mit à penser « Quelle femme... » ce jour-là.


	10. Tue-moi

La jeune jedi parvînt à désarmer son adversaire, le sabre rouge vola quelques mètres plus loin, laissant le jeune sith totalement sans défense. Il se contenta de la dévisager, surpris et impatient de voir la suite des événements.

— Tue-moi.

Elle avança d'un pas rapide à l'entente de cette supplication, prête à lui ôter la vie et à venger les âmes détruites par sa main. Elle leva la sienne qui tenait son arme, s'apprêta à donner le coup de grâce, mais il s'empressa d'attraper son poignet de sa main puissante et de l'embrasser. Elle se figea sous la surprise et elle relâcha son emprise sur le sabre qui alla s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruissement familier. Il laissa son poignet tranquille mais posa sa paume derrière son dos et l'autre sur sa joue, les rapprochant davantage. Elle mit alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes et intensifia le baiser. Elle n'avait plus envie de le tuer, elle voulait l'aimer.


	11. Compassion

Kylo Ren s'avança jusqu'à son maître Snoke. Il s'agenouilla alors pour montrer son respect.

— Vous m'avez appelé, maître ?

Snoke leva les yeux vers son apprenti et esquissa un sourire cruel. Le jeune homme eut envie de frissonner mais réprima son dégoût que lui inspirait le suprême leader.

— Je voudrais que tu retrouves la jeune jedi. J'ai besoin qu'elle devienne mon second apprenti. Elle est aussi puissante que toi et je la veux.

Le jeune apprenti hocha la tête et se releva, gardant pour lui ses pensées. Il avait parfaitement compris qu'il serait remplacé par la jeune femme mais il comptait agir de son côté pour que ça n'arrive pas. S'il voulait Rey, il devra accepter deux apprentis à son service. Le leader l'interpella avant qu'il n'entre dans l'ascenseur :

— Au fait, Ren. Je sais que tu as de la compassion pour elle. Ne me déçois pas.

L'apprenti resta silencieux et rentra dans l'ascenseur. Il regarda son masque qu'il tenait entre ses mains et une pulsion rageuse suite aux mots de son maître le fit exploser. Il l'écrasa contre les parois de l'ascenseur, le brisant avec les murs. Il le jeta brusquement et se précipita entre les portes pour rejoindre ses quartiers. De la compassion ? Lui, ressentir de la compassion pour elle ? Il bouillonnait suite à ces mots. Il n'avait aucunement de la compassion pour cette prétentieuse.

Rey tremblotait, enroulée dans ses couvertures. La pluie s'abattait sur son abris et il lui semblait qu'il pourrait s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre. Sa tête se mit soudainement à lui faire mal et la personne qu'elle détestait le plus apparu devant elle.

— Bonjour, Rey.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ben ?

Il soupira d'agacement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'appelle par son prénom. Ben Solo était mort. Déjà qu'être avec elle l'insupportait, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle l'agace davantage.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

— Je t'écoute.

Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens. Ils brillaient, le faible feu de camp les éclairaient et mettait en valeur leur couleur noisette. Cela le perturba un instant, mais il se reprit rapidement et la détermination peigna à nouveau son visage.

— Tu es puissante, Rey. Tu as besoin d'un professeur. Un vrai professeur qui sait réellement manier la force. Skywalker ne peut pas t'aider.

— Et pourquoi ça ?

— Il a trop peur de ta puissance, tout comme il a eut peur de la mienne. Il n'était pas capable de m'enseigner quoique ce soit à l'époque, alors crois-tu sincèrement qu'il en est capable aujourd'hui ?

— J'ai confiance en lui. Il m'apprendra la force et j'exploiterais ma puissance au mieux grâce à lui.

Il ricana et se pencha en avant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui faire une confidence.

— Tu es trop naïve. Tu viens de nul part et tu n'es personne. Tu as besoin d'apprendre le pouvoir à travers le vrai pouvoir, pas à travers un vieillard qui est devenu fou. Je suis le seul qui peut t'aider.

Elle fronça ses sourcils bruns de colère et mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

— Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui peut t'apporter mon aide.

Ce fut à son tour d'être surpris et de froncer les sourcils.

— Ah oui ? De quelle aide aurais-je besoin selon toi ?

Elle tendit sa main vers lui, le regard plein d'espoir. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle attendit un geste en retour.

— Je peux t'aider à revenir vers la lumière, Ben.

Le sith regarda la main de la jeune femme avant de replonger dans ses yeux. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne savait pas s'il devait avancer la sienne ou rester figé.

— Je vois la lumière en toi. Je veux t'aider, Ben. S'il te plaît...

Hésitant, il tendit doucement sa main. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait désormais attiré par quelque chose. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, puis finalement leurs paumes se touchèrent. Il continua à admirer les yeux de Rey tandis qu'elle regardait leurs mains. Sans même s'en rendre compte, le jeune sith pris totalement sa main dans la sienne. Les yeux de Rey remontèrent dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

C'est à ce moment précis que Kylo comprit les paroles de son maître.

Il ne cessait de repenser à cette soirée près du feu de camp avec Rey. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier ses beaux yeux bruns, sa main dans la sienne, la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment-là... Il devait la revoir. Snoke lui avait confié une mission. Non. Il voulait la revoir. Il en avait besoin. Il se concentra et elle apparue devant lui, sabre à la main face à un rocher. Elle arrêta son entraînement et le regarda, toute essoufflée et en sueur. Elle rougit, ne s'attendant pas à le voir.

— Ben ?

— Il fallait que je te vois.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin que tu m'apprennes la force. Je ne veux pas être du côté obscur.

Il s'avança et elle ne cilla pas.

— Tu n'es rien, Rey.

La jeune femme recula brutalement comme si elle venait d'être transpercée par un sabre, les larmes envahirent rapidement ses yeux puis son visage.

— Mais pas pour moi.

Elle se figea et sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise.

— Qu-quoi ?

— Tu ne compte pas pour les autres. Mais pour moi tu comptes, Rey.

Il s'avança encore et tendit sa main vers elle. Il ignorait ce qu'il faisait mais il s'en moquait. Elle leva doucement son bras. Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle agissait presque machinalement. Une fois leurs mains jointes, il l'attira vers lui et la colla contre son corps. Maladroitement, il l'encercla de ses bras puissants. D'abord elle ne réagit pas, puis, elle finit par l'étreindre à son tour. Il se recula ensuite et plongea son regard dans le sien. Puis il descendit sur ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses. Il se pencha, ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Rey. Il prit subitement conscience de ce qu'il faisait et recula brusquement. Troublé par ces événements, le jeune sith disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Elle demeura seule près du rocher où elle s'entraînait tantôt. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et une amertume envahie lentement sa bouche. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura tristement :

— Ben...

Plus il y pensait, plus cela le torturait. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Pire encore, il avait faillit l'embrasser. Certes, ce soir-là près du feu, il avait compris les paroles de Snoke, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été aussi loin par la suite. Il ne devait pas s'éloigner de sa mission : ramener Rey à Snoke afin qu'elle rejoigne le côté obscur. Pourtant, il n'oubliait pas l'optimisme de la jeune femme de le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à ses lèvres et au goût qu'elles devaient avoir. Y'avait-il vraiment encore du bon en lui comme elle le croyait ? Il en doutait fort. Il avait tué tellement de personnes, torturé tellement d'âmes. Désormais il n'y croyait plus. Pourtant, si Rey le pensait, peut-être était-ce vrai ? Il se mit soudainement à imaginer Rey à ses côtés, dirigeant la galaxie ensemble. Il tenta d'effacer cette image mais elle lui plut trop pour qu'il ne la retire complètement. Sa tête se mit à le faire souffrir et le fruit de son désir apparu devant lui.

— Rey ?

— Ben ?

Elle était face à lui, les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Il refusait de l'admettre mais il était ravi de la voir. Il regrettait de s'être emporté près du rocher mais il regrettait aussi au fond de lui de ne pas avoir agi. Mais, malgré cela, il dû se rappeler sa mission. À contrecœur, il décida d'agir maintenant.

— J'ai besoin que tu viennes avec moi, Rey.

— Où ça et pourquoi ?

Elle le dévisagea, perplexe. Il passa un rapide coup d'œil sur son corps avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son visage. Elle était magnifique et il voulait qu'elle lui appartienne.

— Snoke veut te voir.

Elle sembla peser le pour et le contre avant d'hocher la tête. Il fut surpris mais ne releva pas. Il tendit une main qu'elle saisit et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur du vaisseau de premier ordre comme par magie. Il lui passa des menottes et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Que fais-tu ? J'ai accepté de venir mais je ne suis pas ta prisonnière.

Elle semblait blessée et déçue mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il se contenta de répondre à sa question.

— Il ne faut pas qu'il sache que tu es venu de ton plein gré.

Il se plaça ensuite légèrement derrière elle et l'admira silencieusement. Elle n'insista pas et ne demande pas plus d'explication. Plus il la regardait et plus son cœur se serrait. Il allait la jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer, Snoke proposerait à Rey de le rejoindre : si elle accepte, elle n'aura rien, mais si elle refuse, il lui demandera de la tuer. Il devait empêcher ça. Il bloqua l'ascenseur et elle se retourna vers lui. Elle le regarda les sourcils froncés.

— Que fais-tu ?

— Je ne peux pas, Rey. Il te tuera si tu refuses de le rejoindre.

— Ça m'est égal. Je ne le rejoindrais pas. Et puis, je ne suis personne après tout.

Le cœur de Kylo se serra davantage et il s'approcha vivement d'elle. Leurs corps et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à seulement quelques millimètres. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et elle pouvait sentir le sien. La colonne vertébrale de Kylo reçue une décharge électrique puissante qui le fit haleter.

— Non, Rey. Pas pour moi. Tu es beaucoup plus que tu ne peux croire.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme et déposa brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et se figea. Lorsqu'il se recula en s'excusant et en la fuyant du regard, elle ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en baissant la tête.

— Je suis désolé. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver.

— Tais-toi et embrasse-moi encore.

Il reporta son regard sur elle, surpris, mais fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et sucrées.

Ils avaient un plan. Il était simple : Snoke prendra le sabre de Rey, elle l'écoutera, il lui fera sa proposition qu'elle refusera et au moment où Kylo devra la tuer, il tournera le sabre près de Snoke et l'activera pour le tuer. Il ne restait plus à ce que tout fonctionne et qu'ils en ressortent vivants ensembles. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois, l'espoir plein les yeux, puis les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et le suprême leader apparut devant eux.

— Ah, Rey ! Sois la bienvenue ! Je vois que tu as réussi cette mission, Ren. Je suis fier de toi.

Comme l'avait prévu Kylo, Snoke attira le sabre de Rey à lui. Il le regarda avant de le poser à côté de lui.

— J'ai une proposition à te faire mon enfant. Rejoins-moi et nous dirigerons la galaxie ensemble. Je peux te rendre extrêmement puissante, tu sais.

— Plutôt mourir. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière comme vous et je ne le deviendrais pas.

Le suprême leader tendit le bras et attira Rey face à lui. Kylo ne broncha pas. Il attendit le bon moment. Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant. Snoke, voyant que Rey campait sur ses positions, se mit à torturer son esprit. La jeune femme se mit à hurler de douleur et Kylo serra les poings.

— Ne la touchez pas.

Sa voix était dure et pleine de rage. Même lui ne la reconnut pas. Le suprême leader, tourna la tête vers son apprenti mais continua sa torture sur la jeune femme.

— Je t'avais prévenu, Solo. Tu ne devais pas me décevoir. Ta compassion pour cette... chose. C'est stupide. Tu n'es pas digne des siths, jeune Solo.

Le seigneur sith ricana et Kylo serra ses poings plus fort. Il serra des dents et son regard vira au noir.

— J'ai dit : Ne la touchez pas.

Il fit pivoter le sabre près de Snoke de sa main gauche et l'actionna au moment précis où celui-ci était sûr de découper le sith en deux. Cela fonctionna. Le corps du suprême leader tomba sur le sol, libérant Rey de son abominable torture. Lui qui se vantait toujours de tout savoir n'avait pas prévu ce coup-là. Kylo se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. L'inquiétude peignait ses traits.

— Rey ! Est-ce que ça va ?

— Tout va bien. Merci, Ben. Je savais bien qu'il y avait encore du bon en toi.

Un franc et doux sourire envahi son visage. Il la pressa fortement contre son torse, heureux de la savoir saine et sauve. Snoke était mort, ils étaient libres. Ils pouvaient s'aimer désormais. Il recula et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

— J'ai été stupide. Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi je t'en prie... Laisse-moi t'aimer à présent. Laisse-moi te montrer la lumière en moi... Pitié, Rey...

Elle posa sa paume droite sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement dans un geste rassurant. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et appuya son front contre le sien.

— Alors aime-moi pour l'éternité, Ben... Montres-moi l'homme que tu es au fond de toi...


	12. Je suis juste

La main tendue et offerte par Kylo laissait Rey perplexe. Devait-elle accepter de le rejoindre ? Était-il capable de redevenir un homme bon ? Les larmes sur son visage balafré lui indiquait que oui. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme blessé et seul qui avait désespérément besoin d'aide.

— Nous pouvons diriger et rapporter un nouvel équilibre à la galaxie ensemble.

Les larmes embuèrent la vue de Rey. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle voyait le bien en lui mais il continuait à s'accrocher aux ténèbres.

— Ne fais pas ça, Ben... S'il te plaît n'empruntes pas ce chemin-là...

— Non ! Tu es toujours en train de t'accrocher ! Abandonnes !

Son cœur se serra. Le voir ainsi, aussi désemparé la faisait souffrir. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas finir elle aussi dans l'obscurité. Il agrippa ses cheveux et il sembla se fêler un peu plus. Elle ne put toutefois pas bouger, bloquée par ses propres émotions. Il la regarda à nouveau et cette fois elle crut faire face à un enfant terrorisé tentant de camoufler sa peur.

— Je ne suis qu'un garçon, se tenant en face d'une fille, et qui lui demande de l'aimer... Pourquoi ne peut-tu pas m'aimer, Rey ?

Elle fit un pas hésitant vers lui. Son corps tremblait plus que jamais et elle craignit de ne pas pouvoir s'exprimer. Pourtant, en posant sa main sur le torse de Ben, là où se situait son cœur, elle put trouver les mots justes :

— Je t'aime déjà, Ben.


	13. Désolation

Rey détestait Ren de toute son âme. Il avait commis trop de crimes pour qu'elle ne puisse l'apprécier un seul instant. C'est pourquoi, ce jour-là, alors que la Force les avait réunis, on ne pouvait lire que colère et dédain dans ses yeux bruns. Ses poings étaient serrés de colère et elle rêvait de les lui envoyer dans le nez. Sa voix résonna alors, sifflante et haineuse :

— Tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Il resta de marbre. Pourtant, si elle avait été attentive, elle aurait vu l'éclat de peine envahir ses iris. La désolation peignait ses traits, envahissait ses yeux et tonna dans sa voix :

« Oui, j'en suis un. »


	14. Je te détruirais !

Ren attrapa son sabre et l'alluma. Elle le regarda faire sans ciller. Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide et déterminé. Il en avait assez d'être vu comme un faible. Il voulait être puissant, il voulait être quelqu'un. Il leva son bras brusquement et l'abaissa puissamment, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de Rey. Il bouillonnait de rage et il désirait en finir au plus vite.

— Bats-toi ! hurla-t-il.

À contrecœur, elle saisit son sabre et se mit en position d'attaque. Elle allait devoir se battre contre lui mais elle n'en avait pas envie. À quoi cela servait-il ? S'il souhaitait la tuer, qu'il le fasse immédiatement. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, encore et encore, puis, il la désarma. Il plaça son arme à quelques millimètres de ses yeux et elle les ferma, laissant les larmes dévaler ses joues rebondies. Il se figea, la détaillant avec colère. Pourquoi ne bougeait-il pas ? Il devait la tuer. Telle était sa mission. Pourtant, il ne put esquisser le moindre geste. Il jeta alors son arme dans un cri de rage et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Une lueur de folie traversa son regard et il hurla :

— Je te détruirais ! Tu entends !

Pourtant, il ne pensait pas un seul mot de tout ça. Cette menace sonna plus comme une tentative de se persuader lui-même qu'il en était capable. Mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne pourrait jamais l'être. Il était impuissant face aux émotions et aux sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait, mais jamais il n'aurait pu la blesser.


	15. Conflit

Elle se trouvait dans cet ascenseur, prête à faire face au Suprême Leader qu'elle détestait tant. Elle était nerveuse. Elle craignait d'échouer, qu'il puisse lire dans son esprit ce qu'elle désirait faire. Pourtant, cela lui avait parut simple lorsqu'elle avait élaboré son plan : tuer Snoke, sauver Ren et ramener la paix dans la galaxie. Il lui semblait désormais qu'elle n'ai aucune chance de sortir vivante de ce vaisseau. La présence de Ren derrière elle n'aidait pas. Il ne lui avait adressé aucune parole depuis son arrivée et une douleur s'était installée dans sa poitrine. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et sa voix s'éleva dans l'habitacle, se voulant assurée mais lui semblant tremblante :

— Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je sens le conflit en toi, il te déchire.

Elle l'entendit cesser de respirer mais le silence demeura. Elle insista alors :

— Ben ?

Elle se retourna au moment où il ferma fortement ses poings. Un éclat de colère traversa ses prunelles puis une profonde tristesse s'y installa. Sa voix résonna pourtant durement :

— Ben n'est plus. Il était trop faible, j'ai dû le détruire.

Elle s'approcha vivement de lui, ne quittant pas des yeux ses iris. Il la détailla, surpris de son audace. Personne n'osait jamais le défier.

— Il est toujours là, au plus profond de toi, caché derrière les ténèbres. Je le sais, je le sens. La lumière est ancrée à ton âme. Elle l'a toujours été.

— Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne suis que noirceur et colère. Je ne suis rien de ce que tu crois. Tu es bien trop naïve.

Elle crut recevoir un électrochoc. La tristesse qui l'habitait tantôt venait de laisser place à la rage en seulement quelques secondes. Elle continua pourtant de s'accrocher à l'espoir, aussi infime fut-il. Elle lui tourna le dos et fixa les portes, pensive. Ses mains se fermèrent jusqu'à former deux petits poings. Ses jointures se blanchirent et une grande détermination l'envahie. Il l'admira, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce changement d'humeur. Elle l'intriguait, c'était indéniable. Seulement, l'avouer lui pinçait le cœur. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix de la jeune femme tonna dans l'habitacle. Elle était teinte d'une résolution sans faille et d'un aplomb d'acier.

— Il y a encore du bon en toi. Je le sais. Ta place n'est pas dans les ténèbres mais dans la lumière. Tu retourneras vers elle, à mes côtés. J'en fait la promesse.

Il ne sut expliquer le sentiment qui le saisit suite à ce serment, mais il crut revoir le visage encore peigné de jeunesse de sa mère lorsqu'elle lui rappelait qu'il était un garçon formidable. L'admiration prit place sur son visage et dans son regard tandis qu'il continuait de regarder la jeune Jedi. Oui, sa place n'était pas seul, dans les ténèbres. Elle était aux côtés de Rey, dans la lumière.


	16. Masque

Ren était seul dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur. Snoke était mort, assassiné par sa main. Il était fier de s'être débarrassé des siths, de cette étiquette pesante qui lui semblait sans importance. Les siths, les jedis, la lumière, le côté obscur... Tout ça n'était que foutaises à ses yeux. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était elle. Il avait tenté de la rallier à sa cause. Il voulait créer son propre gouvernement. Sans jedis, sans siths, sans bien ni mal. Juste une galaxie à son image. Il la voulait à ses côtés mais elle avait refusé en tournant les talons. Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Il s'agissait d'un caprice, selon elle. Elle refusait catégoriquement d'être mêlé à ça. Il détailla son masque avec colère. Il s'était trop longtemps caché derrière. Il avait tout fait pour camoufler qui il était réellement mais il ne pouvait plus le dissimuler. Il était Kylo Ren, la noirceur et les ténèbres le définissaient. La rage prit le dessus et il envoya le masque s'écraser violemment dans la paroi. Des morceaux de verres volèrent, les lumières crépitèrent, mais il s'en foutait comme d'une guigne. Il l'admira. Le voir ainsi, détruit, lui procura un bien fou et il réitéra son geste en hurlant de rage. Il frappa, encore et encore. Réduisant le masque à néant ainsi que ses sentiments. Rey l'avait trahie alors qu'il s'était dévoilé auprès d'elle. Il se vengerait. Il le jurait.


	17. L’enfant

Jamais Rey n'aurait imaginé devenir quelqu'un. Elle n'était personne, une simple pilleuse d'épaves solitaire et inconnue de tous, même d'elle-même. Ce fut lorsqu'elle rencontra BB-8, ce petit droïde si attachant, que sa vie bascula du tout au tout. Tout était allé si vite. La Résistance, le Premier Ordre, la Force, les Jedis, les Siths... Ces trois derniers lui avait toujours parus être des mythes, pourtant, ils s'avéraient être réels et elle en faisait désormais partie. Elle avait rejoint la Résistance et était devenue une apprentie Jedi en un battement de cils. Luke Skywalker, son maître, avait débuté son apprentissage en urgence. Il lui avait fallu acquérir toutes les connaissances nécessaires au plus vite. La survie de la Résistance en dépendait. Très vite, elle gagna en puissance et devint une Jedi accomplie. Cela se produisit lors de son premier combat contre son pire ennemi : le seigneur sith, Kylo Ren. Son apprentissage n'était pas complet, mais elle était parvenue à se concentrer et à reprendre le dessus sur le chevalier noir. Le visage et le torse de ce dernier arboraient désormais une profonde cicatrice infligée par la jeune femme. Puis, la Force avait commencé à les connecter, à les lier. La première fois, elle avait voulu lui tirer dessus. Elle n'était parvenue qu'à détruire le mur de son abris sur l'île d'At-cho, ne pouvant atteindre la réflection du sith. Ils avaient eut d'autres rencontres de ce type, mais leurs conversations ne tournaient qu'autour de la Force. Elle tentait de le ramener vers la lumière et lui vers les ténèbres.

Ce soir-là, la pluie s'abattait violemment sur l'île d'At-cho. Rey y était retournée pour reprendre des forces aux côtés de Luke après son dernier et ultime combat contre le Suprême Leader, Snoke. Elle avait tenté pour la énième fois de ramener Ren vers la lumière, mais après tué son maître, il n'avait fait que lui proposer de le rejoindre pour diriger la galaxie. Elle n'avait pas eut de ses nouvelles depuis qu'il était devenue le nouveau Suprême Leader. Cela lui convenait, bien qu'elle sentait un vide dans sa poitrine qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

Elle s'assit en tailleur et ferma ses yeux pour se concentrer. Elle sentit alors chaque élément l'entourant, entendit la pluie tomber lentement. Goutte après goutte. Méditer lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie mais elle appréciait ces moments où elle était connectée à tout ce qui se trouvait auprès d'elle. Elle trouvait la Force fascinante et elle lui provoquait une sensation de plénitude incroyable. Alors que la sérénité avait envahie son esprit, elle sentit une part d'ombre l'envelopper entièrement. Elle se mit à haleter, incapable de stopper sa méditation. Quelque chose l'en empêchait. La panique la gagna et elle suffoqua. Puis, tout cessa brutalement et elle put ouvrir les yeux en avalant une grande goulée d'air frais. Une sensation de mal-être la saisit et lorsqu'elle tourna les yeux vers le feu qui réchauffait la pièce, elle hoqueta d'effrois. Ren était assis de l'autre côté, le visage impassible, la détaillant avec attention. Elle décroisa ses jambes et posa ses pieds nus sur le sol froid. Elle frissonna et frotta ses mains pour tenter de se réchauffer. Ce geste amusa Ren qui esquissa un léger sourire en coin. Rien de sournois, juste un rictus doux. La Jedi porta alors son attention sur le Sith.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

— Pas assez. conclut-elle glaciale.

Le visage de Ren reprit son expression originelle de colère et il pencha sa tête en arrière. Il semblait contrarié, ce qui perturba la jeune femme.

— Ne pourrais-tu pas être plus aimable ? Je ne viens pas pour me battre. Je veux juste... Discuter.

Il conclut sa phrase d'un haussement de sourcil, peu convaincu lui-même de cette réponse. En réalité, il ignorait ce qu'il faisait ici avec elle. Certes, ses pensées avaient légèrement dérivées vers elle quelques minutes, mais il n'avait pas demandé cette connection.

— Oh, et de quoi veux-tu discuter, Serpent ?

Il crut recevoir un coup de poignard et il grimaça. Il n'avait pas pu se retenir, il avait juste fallut qu'il réagisse à son insulte. Ces mots l'avaient blessé et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le cacher. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant et elle se figea. Ce mouvement était particulièrement sexy. Elle se frappa mentalement d'avoir une telle pensée mais elle ne put éviter ses joues de rougir, ce qu'il remarqua. Un léger sourire prit place sur son visage laiteux.

— De tout ça.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait. Voyant son incompréhension, il précisa :

— La guerre, les ténèbres, la lumière, notre connexion...

Cela la rendit perplexe. Le grand chevalier noir souhaitait discuter de ces choses-là ? Avec elle ?

— Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange mais je... Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi un seul instant. avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'étonnement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, il confirma :

— Oui, Rey. Tu as bien compris ce que je viens de te dire.

Elle l'observa retirer lentement son gant de cuir noir. Voyant le questionnement qui habitait ses iris, il la rassura :

— Je veux juste essayer quelque chose. N'aie pas peur.

Il tendit alors sa paume vers elle sans la quitter des yeux. Sa respiration accéléra lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle avança timidement sa main. Elle laissa ses iris ancrées dans les siennes. Ses cheveux de jais paraissaient plus sombres à cause de la nuit et sa peau claire ressortait plus que d'ordinaire. Les flammes les éclairaient, leurs donnant encore plus chaud. Il la trouvait époustouflante. Le reflet des flammes dansait dans ses yeux noisettes. Elle était magnifique. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et leurs souffles se coupèrent. Leurs corps se mirent à trembler tandis que devant eux défilaient des images du passé.

 _Deux enfants couraient dans le sable chaud. L'un était grand et avait les cheveux noirs. L'autre était plus petit et avait trois petits chignons bruns. Ils reconnurent leurs enveloppes charnelles d'antan, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que des bambins. Ils riaient et semblaient se poursuivre. À quelques mètres d'eux, une jeune femme coiffée de deux énormes chignons les observait d'un sourire bienveillant. Ren sentit son cœur se serrer en reconnaissant sa mère. Le jeune garçon parvint à attraper la fillette et la fit tomber dans le sable. Ils semblaient heureux. Puis, les yeux du jeune garçon rentrèrent en contact avec ceux de la fillette. Il parut alors absorbé par ces derniers. Une voix emplie de peur retentit alors :_

 _— Tu me promets de ne jamais me laisser tomber, Ben ?_

 _Un sourire orna les lèvres charnues du garçon et il déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie pour la rassurer._

 _— Promis. Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner, Rey. Tu entends ?_

 _La fillette hocha la tête en souriant grandement. Au loin, la jeune Leia hoqueta et perdit son doux sourire. Elle accourut vers les deux bambins et attrapa le bras de son fils. Ce dernier protesta mais elle le réprimanda aussitôt :_

 _— Tait-toi. Nous devons partir._

 _— Je ne veux pas !_

 _— Ça suffit, Ben ! Nous rentrons._

 _La main de la jeune mère effectua un arc de cercle et le garçon tomba endormi sur le sol. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se tourna vers la fillette en larmes. Cette dernière était terrorisée._

 _— Pardonnes-moi, Rey. Je n'ai pas le choix._

 _Elle répéta son geste et la fillette s'écroula au sol à son tour. Elle déposa sa main sur son front, laissant une grimace de douleur prendre place sur les trais de l'enfant. La terreur se lisait sur le visage de la jeune Leia. Une fois son devoir fait, elle s'empressa de rentrer chez elle et mit son fils au lit. Elle posa également sa main sur son front, il grimaça lui aussi, puis son visage redevint paisible. Une larme solitaire glissa sur la joue rebondie de la jeune femme._

 _— J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner, Ben... Vous êtes trop jeunes pour supporter un tel poids... Tu comprendras lorsque tu seras grand... Même si je sais que tu me détesteras sans doute... Je t'aime, mon fils..._

 _Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son enfant et sortit de la pièce. Lorsque Ben se réveilla, il eut l'impression d'avoir dormi trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il interrogea sa mère à ce sujet, elle lui répondit qu'en effet, il avait passé la moitié de la journée à dormir. Le jeune garçon haussa les épaules. Une sensation de vide l'envahit alors mais il ne sut jamais ce que c'était. Sur le sable chaud, la fillette s'éveilla à son tour. Elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit où elle se trouvait et les larmes envahirent vite son visage rond. Un vide immense l'envahissait sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle aperçut alors une épave de vaisseau et alla s'y réfugier, de peur que quelqu'un ne l'emmène. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant son réveil. Elle se souvenait juste de son prénom : Rey._

Rey et Ren ouvrirent brutalement les yeux en inspirant fortement. La sueur perlait leurs fronts. Que venaient-ils de voir ? Leurs mains étaient désormais entrelacées. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et Rey prit la parole, hésitante :

— Est-ce que...

— J'ai vu la même chose que toi ? Je crois bien que oui.

Le regard de la Jedi descendit sur leurs mains et elle se mit à murmurer :

— Tu me promets de ne jamais me laisser tomber, Ben ?

La voix hésitante de Ren résonna alors :

— Promis. Je ne pourrais jamais t'abandonner, Rey. Tu entends ?

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à nouveau et elle comprit. Elle se mit à admirer les flammes dansantes face à eux et exposa sa théorie :

— J'ai lu un manuscrit sur les Jedis l'autre jour. Je sais que tu ne les aimes pas, mais il était écrit que lorsqu'une part de noirceur naît, une autre faite de lumière naît à son tour pour équilibrer le tout. Rien n'est jamais tout blanc ou tout noir, il y a toujours du bien dans le mal et du mal dans le bien. Ce que nous venons de voir... Nous, enfants... Je crois que c'est ce que nous sommes. Réfléchis bien, Ben. Tu es devenu un Sith et moi une Jedi. Nous incarnons le bien et le mal. La Force nous a connectés pour une raison. Elle veut que nous équilibrons la galaxie. Leia a dû le voir à cette époque et elle a voulu nous protéger. Nous n'étions que des enfants, elle avait peur.

Ren resta de marbre. Il ne savait quoi dire, quoi penser. Les souvenirs remontaient peu à peu et il revoyait les moments passés avec Rey. Ils étaient inséparables, ils étaient heureux. Il était encore un garçon plein de vie et comblé. Il comprenait désormais d'où provenait ce vide qu'il ressentait depuis toujours. Il se souvenait de comment il la regardait le jour où il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'oublier. Il la dévorait des yeux. Il savait déjà qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensembles, mais il l'avait abandonné. Il avait trahit sa promesse. Sa main libre se serra si fort qu'elle lui fit mal. Il était en colère contre sa mère. Elle lui avait prit son bonheur, sa raison d'être. Tout ça pour quoi ? Par peur de la grandeur de leurs pouvoirs. Il était aussi en colère contre lui-même. Il l'avait abandonné et oublié. Il l'avait laissé tomber alors qu'il lui avait promis le contraire. Rey vit sa rage et elle s'empressa de poser sa main sur sa joue. Ce geste eut pour effet de calmer instantanément le jeune homme qui chercha vivement les yeux bruns de la Jedi. Lorsqu'il les trouva, il y vit une grande tendresse accompagné d'un sourire chaleureux.

— Nous sommes la clef de la paix, Ben. Nous étions trop jeunes pour supporter ce destin, mais maintenant nous sommes prêts. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir oublié ta promesse, tu n'y peux rien. Je t'ai moi-même oublié. C'était la volonté de ta mère, elle souhaitait nous protéger. Elle savait que nous nous retrouverions un jour. Nous sommes faits pour être ensembles, je l'ai toujours su.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Ren, il attrapa le visage de sa lumière entre ses grandes mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celles pulpeuses de la jeune femme. Elle avait raison : ils étaient faits pour être ensembles et ramener la paix dans la galaxie. Ils l'avaient toujours été.


	18. Le côté obscur est séducteur

Ren désarma son ennemie en un coup de poignet rapide. Elle recula, apeurée devant tant de colère. Elle chercha du regard son arme. Elle s'était plantée dans la neige à quelques mètres d'eux. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait la récupérer. Mais, très vite, elle se retrouva arrêtée par un arbre. Elle était piégée. Il la tenait. « Enfin », pensa-t-il. La lame rouge de son sabre laser se plaça sous la gorge de la Jedi. Elle ferma ses paupières, les serrant fortement. Elle ne voulait pas faire face à la haine dans ses yeux sombres. La rage augmenta en lui. Il voulait qu'elle le regarde, pas qu'elle le fuit.

— Regardes-moi. ordonna-t-il d'une voix puissante et rauque.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive et releva lentement ses paupières. Elle rencontra alors les prunelles noires de son ennemi. Les ténèbres le consumaient, sa haine le brûlait de flammes ardentes et dévorantes. Elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux et elle ne sut quoi faire. Qu'allait-il faire d'elle ? La tuer ?

— Tu ne contrôles pas encore entièrement ton pouvoir. Tu as besoin d'un professeur qui saura t'enseigner la Force comme il se doit. Je peux t'aider.

Elle fut prise de court. Il souhaitait lui enseigner la Force ? Cela signifiait que...

— Je refuse de rejoindre le côté obscur ! elle hoqueta.

— Tu es pleine de rage, je peux le sentir. Ne sois pas stupide. Ta place est aux ténèbres, pas à la lumière. Tu n'utilises qu'un tiers de tes capacités, je peux t'aider à toutes les utiliser. Skywalker ne peut rien pour toi. Ton pouvoir le dépasse, tout comme le mien l'a dépassé autrefois.

Elle attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents blanches. Elle était perdue. Oui, elle était en colère. Seulement, avait-elle envie d'être consumée par cette dernière ? Elle l'ignorait.

— Que vais-je gagner en te rejoignant ? demanda-t-elle perplexe.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Il avait vu ses rêves les plus intimes, il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Lui-même ressentait cela, mais il préférait croire qu'il s'agissait uniquement d'un désir profond de la posséder entièrement et ce pour lui seul plutôt que de voir la réalité en face. Il sut alors qu'il devait toucher cette corde sensible. Il rangea son arme et colla subitement son corps à celui de la Jedi. Il effleura son bras nu de sa main gantée et elle se figea de surprise. Sa respiration accéléra sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Elle avait rêvé de cet instant depuis longtemps mais elle ne savait quoi en penser à présent. Était-ce raisonnable ? N'était-il pas ennemis ? Il approcha ses lèvres charnues de son oreille et elle frémit en sentant son souffle chaud lorsque sa voix rauque s'élevât :

— Si tu ne me rejoins pas, tu me perdras à tout jamais, Rey.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il savait tout. Elle se sentit stupide. Comment avait-elle pût croire qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Il connaissait son secret depuis le début et il avait simplement attendu le bon moment pour l'utiliser contre elle. Il se recula brutalement et tourna les talons. Juste avant de disparaître du champ de vision de la jeune femme, il imposa ses conditions :

— Tu as jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir. Je viendrais prendre connaissance de ta décision au lever du soleil.

Puis il disparut totalement, laissant la jeune femme bouleversée et perdue. Elle retourna jusqu'à la base Rebelle d'Alzoc en trainant des pieds et en fixant son sabre laser le regard humide. Elle ne savait plus où aller. La lumière ou les ténèbres ? Où était sa place finalement ?

Une fois arrivée, son ami Finn l'assaillit de questions. Elle n'était pas prête à discuter et encore moins à expliquer comment le combat s'était terminé. Elle avait lâchement perdu face au chevalier noir et il la tenait dans le creux de sa main, prêt à l'écraser lorsque l'envie l'en prendrait. Elle balbutia quelques excuses, prétextant une grande fatigue, et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas mou et porta son attention sur le plafond. Elle était épuisée mais le laps de temps court imposé par son ennemi qui lui plaisait tant la forçait à lutter contre le sommeil. Elle devait lui apporter une réponse le lendemain matin. Elle se tourna sur le côté et passa ses mains sous sa joue. Les larmes embuèrent de nouveau sa vue et elle finit par s'endormir, exténuée.

 _La jeune femme ouvrit vivement les yeux. Elle les cligna rapidement, aveuglée par la lumière qui lui faisait face. Elle pressa fortement ses paupières avant de les rouvrir. Cette fois, le noir l'entourait. Elle percevait des odeurs étranges qui ne lui étaient pas désagréables. Elle décida de partir à la recherche d'indices pour savoir où elle se trouvait, avançant parfaitement bien dans l'obscurité. Elle ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, elle se sentait à sa place. Après quelques minutes de marche, une forêt apparue devant ses yeux. Elle paraissait sombre mais irrésistiblement attirante malgré tout. Fascinée, Rey s'approcha davantage. Elle s'enfonça alors entre les arbres qui auraient dû lui paraître inquiétants mais qui la réconfortait. Elle atterrit dans une clairière, faiblement éclairée par l'éclat de la lune. En son centre, une silhouette immense et noire elle aussi. Intriguée, Rey s'avança jusqu'à elle. La personne se retourna et elle crut que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Ren était là, plus sombre et plus beau que jamais. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il lui tendit un objet qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : un sabre laser. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir sa couleur obscure. Ce monde dressé devant elle l'était et il lui plaisait. Elle actionna l'arme et contempla la lame rouge sang avec admiration. Ses iris rencontrèrent les prunelles sombres mais pourtant empreintes de douceur de son vis-à-vis et c'est alors qu'elle sut. Elle comprit où était sa place_.

Rey se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la petite fenêtre de la pièce. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. « Parfait », murmura-t-elle. Elle se leva, vérifia rapidement que personne ne se trouvait dans les couloirs et sortit dans le froid de la planète d'Alzoc. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, persuadée d'y trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle ne se trompait pas. Ren l'attendait au milieu d'une clairière, les bras croisés derrière le dos. Il ne portait pas son masque, la laissant admirer ses traits ravagés par la cicatrice qu'elle avait elle-même gravée sur sa chaire. Elle s'approcha, se plaçant à quelques centimètres de lui. Il la détailla de toute sa hauteur, le visage éclairé par la lune. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa. Cette image lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose... Comme dans son rêve, ses yeux noirs laissaient transparaître de la douceur à son égard.

— As-tu fait ton choix ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Elle regarda rapidement derrière elle. Elle apercevait la base Rebelle depuis la clairière. Elle pensa quelques secondes à ses amis, puis, se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait jamais demandé à devenir une Jedi ou même une Rebelle. Elle reporta son attention sur l'élu de son cœur et posa sa main sur sa joue.

— Plutôt me perdre que te perdre, Kylo.

Il ne laissa paraître aucune émotion sur son visage mais la joie dans ses yeux en disait beaucoup. Rey avait fait son choix, elle savait qui elle voulait être. Elle voulait être elle-même aux côtés de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Kylo.


	19. Bonne nuit, Ben

À demi-endormi, Ren ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit son lit s'affaisser. S'il se souvenait bien, il était seul dans ses appartements, comme toujours. Une odeur de miel chatouilla ses narines et il ouvrit subitement ses paupières en grand. Rey se trouvait à ses côtés, les cheveux détachés dans son dos. Ses mains se posèrent sur les épaules du chevalier noir et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait remarqué sa présence, elle le détailla tendrement avant de saisir sa tête pour la poser sur sa poitrine, près de son cœur.

— Bonne nuit, Ben.

Il ne put retenir le sourire qui prit place sur son visage d'habitude tourmenté. Il s'endormit rapidement, bercé par le rythme cardiaque et l'odeur de miel de sa lumière.


	20. Le passé

_Kylo_

La guerre était enfin terminée. Le bien, le mal, tout n'était plus que souvenirs. Les jedis et les siths n'existaient plus, l'équilibre s'était définitivement imposé dans la galaxie. Une bataille sans merci s'était produite. De nombreuses pertes avaient été subis par les deux camps. J'avais pour ma part abandonné Kylo Ren pour redevenir Ben Solo. La vue de ma mère s'écroulant au sol pour y rendre son dernier souffle avait rétabli la lumière en moi. Je n'avais jamais voulu la détruire comme je l'avais fais. J'avais eu le temps d'aller à ses côtés pour lui demander pardon. Elle était partie rejoindre mon père avec un sourire paisible sur son doux visage marqué par tant de souffrances. Lorsque j'avais repris mes esprits, les corps des stormtroopers jonchaient le sol neigeux de la planète Alzoc. Parmi, eux, des corps de Résistants et celui du général Hux. Je n'étais plus que le seul ennemi survivant. Alors que je croyais mourir, exécuté pour mes nombreux crimes, Rey m'avait demandé de m'enfuir. Supplié serait même plus approprié. J'étais donc parti m'exiler sur Tatooine pour débuter une nouvelle vie. J'avais espéré recevoir des nouvelles de la jeune Rey par le biais de la Force, mais aucune connexion ne s'était faite entre nous. J'étais donc seul depuis six mois sur cette planète au climat aride. J'avais pourtant tenté d'établir un quelconque contact avec la jolie jeune femme, mais elle n'avait jamais répondu. Étant désormais un homme repentit de ses méfaits, je n'avais plus aucun mal à m'avouer ce que j'avais toujours refoulé auparavant : je ressentais une indéniable attirance pour la jolie Rey. Elle me manquait terriblement et je ne me lassais pas de rêver d'elle ou de redessiner ses traits dans mon esprit.

Ce jour-là, alors que je réfléchissais, allongé sur mon lit en admirant le plafond de ma hutte, je sentis que l'on m'observait. Je me redressais en m'appuyant sur mes coudes et jetais un œil autour de moi. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je découvris Rey, assise sur le tabouret dans le coin de ma hutte. Elle semblait aussi surprise mais gênée de me voir. Elle détourna le regard et mon cœur se serra. Je la dégoûtais tant que ça ? Je baissais les yeux et constatais que je ne portais pas de haut. Je compris alors la gêne de la jeune femme. Cela me rassura un peu mais le doute persista en moi. Pourquoi ne la dégoûterais-je pas après tout ? Me rendant compte du malaise étouffant de la hutte, je décidai de prendre la parole :

— Bonjour, Rey.

Ses prunelles se posèrent sur moi et mon cœur s'emballa. Un frisson parcourut mon échine et une envie de sourire m'envahit. Je me retins de justesse malgré tout. Son doux visage d'ange m'avait manqué, me le représenter dans mes rêves ou dans mon imagination n'était rien comparé à l'avoir en face de moi.

— Bonjour, Kylo...

Je papillonnais des yeux. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle m'appelait ainsi. Elle avait tout tenté pour que je redevienne Ben Solo et après avoir réussi elle continuait à m'appeler comme le monstre que j'étais auparavant. Je cru comprendre vaguement lorsque je vis que son regard était fuyant et qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise.

— Tu crois que c'est moi qui ai provoqué cette connexion ? Tu penses que je l'ai fait pour te demander de te rallier au côté obscur à mes côtés ?

Elle hocha mollement la tête et elle se mit à fixer ses pieds. J'étais blessé et piqué au vif par cette insinuation. Comment pouvait-elle penser cela de moi ?

— Tu te trompes. Je n'ai jamais demandé à te voir. J'étais parfaitement bien avant que tu n'apparaisses. répliquais-je froidement.

Elle posa enfin ses iris sur moi et je pus y lire de l'incompréhension. Je détournais à mon tour les yeux de son joli minois et une moue boudeuse s'installa sur mon visage. J'avais parfaitement conscience de ressembler à un enfant mais je m'en moquais.

— Ah...

Je saisit ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents pour éviter de dire une bêtise. J'avais envie de lui demander pourquoi elle me fuyait tant mais je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. J'avais peur de lui poser toutes les questions qui me tourmentait. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, je soufflais et me tournais vers elle, prenant mon courage à deux mains.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Kylo tout à l'heure ?

Elle fronça ses sourcils et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

— N'est-ce pas ton nom ?

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard. Je me relevais d'un bond et laissais la colère m'envahir.

— Tu as essayé de me ramener vers la lumière. Tu m'as vu y retourner lors de la bataille d'Alzoc près du cadavre de ma mère. Tu m'as supplié de m'enfuir car tu me savais condamné. Tu m'as vu redevenir Ben Solo. Pourtant tu oses encore prononcer le nom d'un monstre lorsque tu t'adresses à moi ! Que veux-tu de plus ?

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'hurlais et que mes poings s'étaient violemment fermés. Mes jointures étaient blanches et mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans mes paumes. Rey recula légèrement, apeurée l'espace d'un instant, puis elle reprit contenance et se leva à son tour, tout en restant parfaitement calme.

— Je ne suis pas sûre que Ben soit là. Il ne se serait pas énervé comme tu viens de le faire, Kylo.

La colère disparut subitement et une infinie tristesse s'empara de mon être. Je m'écroulais à genoux sur le sol de ma hutte, ne lâchant pas des yeux les iris brunes de la jolie jeune femme face à moi. Mon visage était désormais souillé de larmes que je ne pouvais pas contenir. J'avais détruit Kylo Ren durant six mois afin de lui plaire le jour où je pourrais la revoir et voilà que je venais lamentablement d'échouer. J'avais décidé de redevenir le garçon que j'avais toujours été pour rendre ma mère fière depuis les cieux et pour rendre une femme heureuse. Je n'avais réussi qu'à moitié et cela me blessait profondément. Je voulus m'exprimer, mais je ne fus pas sûr qu'elle me comprenne tant ma voix semblait fêlée :

— J'ai tout fait pour toi, Rey... Aides-moi...

Elle s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Ses traits étaient peignés d'inquiétude et de compassion. Elle essuya une larme qui roulait sur ma joue et me fit un grand sourire. Sa lumière réchauffa mon cœur blessé et elle m'aida à m'asseoir sur mon lit.

— Pardonnes-moi, mais tes délits n'ont pas été oubliés et personne ne crois que tu as réellement changé. Pour eux, tu es encore Kylo Ren, pas Ben Solo. Je ne voulais pas y croire, mais vu ton silence ces derniers mois, j'ai fini par me dire qu'ils avaient raisons... J'ai tant espéré que tu me recontactes... Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Elle était triste et en colère contre moi. Je fronçais les sourcils, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait sa colère. J'avais tenté de la joindre chaque jour, en vain.

— J'ai essayé de te contacter, mais tu ne répondais pas.

Elle sembla perplexe mais ne releva pas. Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et se perdit dans la contemplation de quelque chose de lointain.

— Je regrette que les choses se soient passées ainsi.

— C'est-à-dire ? je demandais.

— Je... Tes crimes ne seront jamais oubliés, Ben. Tu resteras le monstre qui a torturé tant d'âmes et qui a tué son propre père. Les gens n'oublieront jamais cela. Ils ne pourront pas...

L'air sembla me manquer et mon pouls s'accéléra. Je retirais ma main et portais mon attention sur le tabouret.

— Tu n'oublieras pas non plus, c'est ça ?

— Ben, ce n'est pas aussi simple...

— Si, ça l'est. Laisses le passé mourir. Tues-le s'il le faut.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Je ne voulais pas que mon passé me poursuive. J'avais fait des erreurs mais tout le monde avait le droit à une seconde chance.

— J'ai tué Kylo Ren et mon passé il y a six mois. Mes cauchemars perpétuels se sont arrêtés lorsqu'ils ont été détruits tous les deux. Plus de monstre, plus de crimes. J'aide la communauté de Tatooine. J'ai sauvé des enfants de l'esclavage, je leur ai offert une seconde chance. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'en avoir une moi aussi ?

Sa main se posa sur ma cuisse et je me tendis. Son contact était rassurant, mais elle me détestait. Je ne devais pas oublier ça. Je tournais la tête vers elle et vis de la douceur dans ses prunelles.

— Tu as le droit d'en avoir une aussi, mais ça ne repose pas que sur moi, Ben. Si j'étais la seule qui comptait, tes erreurs seraient oubliées mais je ne suis pas la seule...

— Pour moi tu l'es.

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais dit ça. C'était sortit spontanément. Je lus la surprise sur son visage et je mordis la joue. Quel idiot !

— Pour toi je suis quoi ? elle demanda hésitante.

Je déglutis et baissais la tête. J'étais coincé. Je devais lui avouer. Chose beaucoup plus difficile que de me l'avouer à moi-même. Elle pouvait me juger et je savais qu'elle le ferait.

— Ben ?

Je fermais les yeux et murmurais :

— Tu es la seule qui compte, Rey. Je me moque du regard des autres, seul le tien m'importe...

Je sentis qu'elle se raidit et mon cœur se fêla un peu plus. Elle avait comprit et elle allait me rejeter. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire. Sans que je m'y attende, sa paume brûlante se posa sur ma joue et elle caressa mes cheveux de son autre main. Je levais timidement les yeux vers elle. Elle me regardait avec tendresse et je ne sus plus quoi penser.

— Je n'ai jamais pu t'en vouloir, Ben. J'ai toujours vu la lumière en toi et je savais que tu me reviendrais. Je... Je t'aime tellement...

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise mais à la vue de ses larmes, je m'empressais de les essuyer avec mes pouces. Je saisis son visage entre mes grandes mains et appuya mon front contre le sien. Je lâchai alors dans un souffle :

— Si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi, Rey...


	21. Home

Ren ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. La terreur, le sang et les hurlements dirigeaient ses rêves devenus cauchemars. Il ne voulait pas se rendormir et retourner dans ce monde de souffrances infinies. Il s'habilla alors, enfila son masque et attacha son sabre laser à sa ceinture. Il gagna le hangar à vaisseaux et monta dans le sien. Il sélectionna un itinéraire au hasard qui s'avéra être Takodana. Il enclencha la vitesse lumière et disparut dans la galaxie. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il atterrit sur la planète de Takodana. Cela lui rappela sa première rencontre avec la jeune jedi, Rey. Elle l'avait tant perturbée. Leur connexion l'intriguait et il ne savait quoi penser de ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'ils se voyaient. Ces pensées firent grandir une grande incompréhension qu'il transforma en colère. Il descendit de son vaisseau et alluma son sabre. Il débuta un long et rigoureux entraînement plein de rage, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt au fur et à mesure. Finalement, après un dernier hurlement de haine alors qu'il trancha un arbre en deux, il s'arrêta, haletant. Puis, il sentit une perturbation dans la Force. Il n'était pas seul. Il serra fortement le manche de son sabre et avança, se fiant aux vibrations de la Force. Il finit par arriver dans une clairière éclairée par l'éclat de la lune pleine. Il balaya l'endroit des yeux et il s'arrêta d'un coup sur le milieu de la clairière. Il laissa son arme tomber au sol et se verrouiller dans un bruissement familier. Un homme et une femme s'enlaçaient. Ils se reculèrent, échangèrent un sourire puis un baiser. Ren savait parfaitement de qui il s'agissait : Anakin et Padmé Skywalker. Son grand-père et sa grand-mère. Le grand Dark Vador semblait repentit et heureux auprès de sa femme. Ren n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il voyait n'était pas réel puisqu'ils étaient morts bien avant sa naissance. Toutefois, il savait grâce à sa mère que leur amour était réel. Padmé était tout pour Anakin, c'est pour cela qu'il avait sombré vers le côté obscur : pour la sauver. Ren fit demi-tour et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il remonta dans son vaisseau et enclencha la vitesse lumière après avoir rentré son itinéraire. Il se retrouva sur la planète d'Alzoc alors que le soleil se levait. Il se précipita hors de l'engin et courut jusqu'à en perdre haleine jusqu'à la base rebelle. Une fois devant l'entrée, il utilisa la Force pour prévenir Rey qu'il était là. « Rey... Je t'en prie, viens... », pensa-t-il. Il n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant la jeune Rey sortir en baillant.

— Ben ?

— J'ai senti quelque chose, cette nuit. La Force m'a montré ce que j'avais besoin de voir. Je croyais que c'était toi. C'était autre chose.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux sous le regard surpris de la jeune femme et encercla sa taille de ses bras puissants. Tremblante, elle posa sa main dans ses cheveux et les caressa. Il laissa les larmes envahirent ses joues et il murmura :

— Je suis prêt à rentrer à la maison...


	22. Solitude

Ren était allongé dans un petit lit, fiévreux et mal en point. Rey était assise sur le bord du lit et l'observait. Le grand chevalier noir avait attrapé un sacré rhume et il avait contacté la jeune femme pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle était alors venue à ses côtés pour s'occuper de lui, car elle était très inquiète pour lui. Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux pour le réconforter tout en souriant.

— Reposes-toi. Tu iras mieux bientôt, d'accord ?

Elle s'apprêta à partir mais il saisit son poignet et la regarda d'un air suppliant.

— Rey... Restes avec moi. S'il te plaît ? Juste un peu...

— Tu as besoin de dormir, Ben...

Il hésita puis finalement se lança :

— Je peux gérer la douleur, je peux gérer la fièvre. Mais pas la solitude...

Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra et elle rejoignit le jeune homme. Elle se glissa dans ses bras et il soupira d'aise.

— Merci...

Elle ne put retenir le sourire qui étira ses lèvres. Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard, heureux et apaisés. Ils n'étaient plus seuls.


	23. Ne fais pas ça

Rey courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait. Elle arriva enfin, se rattrapant à une rambarde pour ne pas tomber dans le vide. Sa respiration était haletante à cause de l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Elle regarda plus bas, Ren marchait à grandes enjambées sur une passerelle afin de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Elle aperçut alors Han arriver à son tour de l'autre côté. Il monta sur la passerelle et s'arrêta sans lâcher des yeux l'homme à présent au milieu de la passerelle.

— Ben.

Rey retint son souffle lorsqu'elle vit l'interpellé s'arrêter net et faire demi-tour lentement. Sa voix mécanique s'éleva alors, telle une provocation :

— Han Solo. J'ai attendu cet instant pendant longtemps.

Han ne baissa pas les yeux mais avança prudemment. Alors qu'il se trouva finalement à quelques mètres de son fils, il se remit à parler :

— Enlèves ce masque. Tu n'en as pas besoin.

— Que penses-tu voir si je le fais ? répondit sèchement le chevalier noir.

— Le visage de mon fils.

Rey retint son souffle. Elle savait que tout allait se jouer dans les minutes qui allaient suivre. Soit Han réussissait à ramener son fils, soit ils périraient tous. Il se décida finalement à le retirer et lança un regard plein de défi à son géniteur. Rey assistait alors, impuissante, à la scène la plus déchirante qu'il lui avait été permit de voir. Ils se faisaient enfin face. La haine dans les yeux de l'un, la peine dans ceux de l'autre.

— Ton fils, est mort. Il était faible et insensé, comme son père. Donc je l'ai détruit.

Han fit quelques pas vers son fils et la jeune jedi sentit l'espoir battre en lui.

— C'est ce que Snoke veut que tu crois. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Mon fils est vivant.

Elle sentit la rage de Ren augmenter dangereusement. Sa respiration se coupa.

— Non. Le Suprême Leader est sage.

— Snoke t'utilises pour tes pouvoirs ! Quand il aura ce qu'il a toujours voulu il te détruira.

La peine envahie les prunelles du jeune homme et il continua d'analyser le visage de son père. La jeune femme se permit à nouveau de respirer, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

— Tu sais que c'est vrai.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues pâles du jeune garçon et sa voix s'éleva, tremblante, brisant le cœur de la jeune femme :

— C'est trop tard.

— Non, ça ne l'est pas. répondit Han d'une voix paternelle rassurante. Pars d'ici avec moi. Allez. Tu nous manques.

La lèvre inférieure de Ren se mit à chevroter à l'entente de ses mots. Pourtant, Rey sentait toujours le conflit en lui et elle ne comprenait pas.

— J'ai été déchiré. Je veux être libre de cette douleur.

La détresse dans sa voix serra le cœur de tout ceux qui assistaient à la scène, en particulier, Rey. Elle sentait ce que ressentait Ren et elle savait qu'il était complètement perdu.

— Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de le faire. poursuivit Ren. M'aideras-tu ?

— Oui. N'importe quoi.

Ben laissa son masque s'écraser sur le sol en le suivant du regard. Le cœur de Rey s'enfla alors d'espoir. Ils y étaient presque. Ben reporta son regard sur Han, puis il détacha son sabre laser de sa ceinture. Il lui tendit alors, le suppliant des yeux de lui venir en aide. Un léger sourire prit place sur le visage de Rey, mais il disparut rapidement lorsqu'elle sentit une perturbation dans la Force. Elle regarda attentivement les deux hommes et elle comprit. Kylo Ren allait tuer Han Solo. Il allait accomplir la mission que lui avait confié Snoke. Elle se concentra au plus vite. Elle devait communiquer avec Ben de toute urgence. Elle l'avait vu, Kylo Ren était partit pour laisser place à Ben Solo. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser le seigneur sith détruire le jeune homme blessé une fois de plus.

— _Ben ? Tu m'entends ?_

L'interpellé leva les yeux vers elle, surpris d'entendre son prénom sortir d'outre-tombe une fois de plus, qui plus est comme si elle s'était insinuée dans son esprit.

— _Que veux-tu ?_

— _Ne fais pas ça, Ben... Ne le tues pas_...

— _Pourquoi ça ?_

— _Il reste ton père. Si tu fais cette erreur, tu seras définitivement perdu..._

— _Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux._

 _— Ben... Je ne pourrais plus t'aider si tu appuies sur ce bouton... Je... Tu ne tueras pas que ton père, tu me tueras aussi._

Il papillonna des yeux, interloqué par la réponse de sa jeune ennemie. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, il n'avait jamais voulut lui faire du mal. Il en était incapable, elle était sa faiblesse. Snoke l'avait vu lui aussi.

— _Que dois-je faire ?_

L'espoir gagna à nouveau la jeune femme. Il allait lui revenir, elle le sentait. Ben Solo était tout près.

— _Laisses-le prendre ton sabre. Suis-le et rejoins ta famille._

 _— Et toi ?_

Son cœur s'emballa et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de ce qu'elle comptait faire ? Pourtant, elle connaissait sa réponse car elle lui semblait évidente :

— _Je t'attends aussi. Je ne te laisse pas, Ben._

Cette réponse suffit au chevalier noir et il prit sa décision. Il reporta son attention sur son père qui attendait une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il déposa le sabre laser dans la paume de son père et ce dernier le jeta dans le vide. Ben ne regarda pas l'arme s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Il n'en avait pas envie. Son passé était désormais mort avec elle. Son père le prit dans ses bras et ils rejoignirent le Faucon Millenium ensemble. À son bord, il y retrouva Rey. Il s'approcha timidement d'elle et elle se leva pour lui faire face tout en évitant de croiser ses iris. Aucun des deux n'osaient prononcer le moindre mot, puis, finalement, Ben se lança d'une voix timide :

— Comment tu te sens ?

La douceur de sa voix lui réchauffa le cœur et elle rougit.

— Mieux... Et toi ?

— Je me sens moi-même. Comme à chaque fois que tu es là.

Elle baissa la tête, embarrassée de l'entendre lui dire de telles choses. Voyant sa gêne, il saisit craintivement ses mains dans les siennes, la faisant relever ses prunelles vers lui.

— Rey, c'est grâce à toi que je n'ai pas commis cette erreur. Tu m'as sauvé. Sans toi, j'aurais été perdu à tout jamais... Tu es celle qui m'as permis de m'accrocher à la lumière et à l'espoir. Je... J'ai tenté de le cacher à Snoke mais je sais qu'il l'a sentit dès le début...

Elle le regarda, abasourdie et perplexe.

— Qu'est-ce que Snoke a sentit ?

Son cœur s'emballa et la seule pensée qu'il s'apprêtait à tout lui avouer lui fit peur. Cependant, il prit son courage à deux mains, souffla vivement et plongea ses iris noires dans les siennes.

— Mes sentiments pour toi.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement de surprise et une grande douceur prit place dans ses prunelles chocolat. Elle retira lentement sa paume de celle de Ben et alla la poser délicatement sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre cette paume douce et chaude qu'elle lui offrait. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et alla déposer un baiser timide sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Une grande fierté la saisit lorsqu'il enserra sa taille de ses bras puissants : elle l'avait sauvé. Elle avait réussit.


	24. Il n’y a plus d’espoir

_Rey_

J'étais terrifiée. L'homme en face de moi venait de se transformer en monstre et il m'effrayait. Ma main crispée serrait mon sabre laser trop fortement et elle commençait à me faire souffrir. Je n'avais nullement envie de me battre contre lui encore une fois. J'avais peut-être gagné la dernière fois, mais je n'étais pas stupide, je me savais condamnée si un combat s'engageait maintenant. La colère qui l'enveloppait créait une atmosphère d'angoisse qui me faisait paniquer. De plus, il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Sa proximité me rendait nerveuse. Trop nerveuse à mon goût, même.

— Ben... Écoutes-moi...

Je n'eus pas le temps de voir son bras bouger. Tout ce que j'entendis fut un grésillement de lame avant qu'un hurlement ne s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres. Une douleur lancinante s'empara de moi et je sus que j'allais mourir. Kylo Ren venait d'enfoncer son sabre laser dans mon ventre. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait ça. À vrai dire, mes pensées n'étaient plus cohérentes car je me sentais partir. J'allais quitter cette galaxie sans avoir pu profiter pleinement de ma vie...

J'ouvrais mes yeux en grand et avalais une grande goulée d'air frais. Mes mains se posèrent machinalement sur mon ventre pour vérifier la réalité de ma blessure. Ma peau était intacte. Je détaillais l'endroit où je me trouvais et fus apaisée de me savoir dans ma petite chambre de la base rebelle d'Alzoc. Je soupirais de soulagement en comprenant que je venais simplement de faire un cauchemar. Pourtant, le souvenir douloureux de ce dernier me fit prendre conscience de l'évidence que j'avais toujours refusé : Kylo Ren était là, il avait tué Ben Solo. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir.


	25. Pardon

Kylo Ren tomba à genoux à l'instant même où il se retrouva en face de Rey. La Force venait de les connecter et il n'avait pas pu retenir ses émotions dissimulées depuis bien trop longtemps. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues pâles tandis qu'il laissait échapper des gémissements de désespoir. Rey ne savait pas quoi faire face à tant de peine. Réconforter quelqu'un était une chose inconnue à ses yeux. Qui plus est quand ce quelqu'un était le grand Kylo Ren. En cet instant, elle savait que le chevalier noir n'était plus. L'homme à genoux était Ben Solo, détruit et seul au monde. Il avait besoin d'aide. Non, il avait besoin d'elle. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle se figea, ne sachant pas quels gestes faire. Après quelques minutes, elle déposa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux ébènes. Ce contact lui apporta un peu de chaleur et il se mit à dévoiler son cœur :

— Je te demande pardon, Rey... Pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire... J'ai fait tellement de choses impardonnables... Je voudrais effacer le passé mais je ne peux pas... Aides-moi, je t'en prie...

Une joie intense la gagna, Ben Solo lui était revenu. Elle se défit de son étreinte et s'agenouilla à son tour. Elle prit son visage entre ses petites mains et lui sourit tendrement. Il contempla ses traits puis inspecta ses iris. Il put y lire de la bienveillance, de la tendresse et une autre chose qu'il ne sut reconnaître. Elle ferma ses paupières et déposa un baiser timide sur les lèvres sèches du jeune homme. Elle appuya ensuite son front contre le sien et murmura :

— Je te pardonne, Ben.


	26. Tu te trompes

La pluie s'abattait fortement sur l'île d'At-cho. La hutte où s'abritait Rey semblait fragile et susceptible de s'effondrer à chaque goutte. Elle était assise sur son lit, l'air grave. Lui était de l'autre côté de la petite hutte, un air amusé dans ses yeux noirs. Ils se dévisageaient sans dire un mot. Leur connexion les forçaient à se voir et à communiquer. Au fond d'eux-mêmes, cela ne les dérangeaient pas. Seulement, jamais ils n'avoueraient une telle chose. Rey avait longuement discuté avec Luke et elle savait pourquoi Ren était si en colère contre son oncle. Elle voulait qu'il l'admette ou alors qu'il comprenne que cela ne rimait à rien. Cette connexion tombait à pic.

— Je sais pourquoi tu veux tuer Luke.

L'amusement dans ses prunelles se transforma en colère et il fronça les sourcils. Ses poings se serrèrent sans qu'il ne puisse se contrôler et il contracta sa mâchoire.

— Cela ne te concerne pas. tonna-t-il.

Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils. Bien sûr que cela la concernait. Elle avait fait une promesse : ramener Ben et détruire Kylo Ren.

— Tu te trompes. Ça me concerne. Tu crois vouloir le tuer par vengeance, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas pour ça.

— Tais-toi. il gronda. Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il se tendit, surpris de la voir agir ainsi. Elle se plaça à quelques centimètres du chevalier noir et le défia du regard.

— Ah oui ? Ton obscurité l'a effrayé et il a voulut te tuer pour la détruire. Pour te protéger de toi-même. Il regrette son geste. Tu es son neveu et il n'a jamais voulu autre chose que ton bonheur, Ben.

Il se leva précipitamment, les poings si serrés qu'ils le firent souffrir, et la mâchoire crispée. Rey garda son calme alors qu'elle sentait la rage émaner de son vis-à-vis.

— Encore une fois, tu ignores de quoi tu parles. répondit-il d'une voix sifflante.

— Réfléchis, Ben. Tu ne veux pas le tuer par vengeance. Tu espères juste qu'en le tuant, tu tueras aussi le monstre qu'il a fait de toi. Tu le tiens pour responsable de ce que tu es. Je sais que tu te considères comme un échec, comme une abomination, un monstre.

Il fut si surpris qu'il se laissa déstabiliser par ses paroles. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait raison ?

— Cesses de te voir comme un monstre, tu n'en es pas un. Ta mère, ton père, Luke, ils ne te voient pas comme tel. _Je_ ne te vois pas comme tel.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, sa paume l'épousa parfaitement. Ce contact l'électrifia, sa peau était si chaude, si douce. Il se sentit paisible et en sécurité à ses côtés. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait raison. Son oncle avait créé ce monstre mais lui seul détenait les clefs pour le détruire, pour l'enfermer. Il avait seulement besoin d'une chose. _D'elle_.


	27. Compromis

Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient en chien de faïence. Leurs sabres lasers pendaient nonchalamment à leurs ceintures, attendant de servir à leurs propriétaires. La cicatrice qui barrait le visage du chevalier noir le rendait plus effrayant qu'à l'usuel. Deux mèches rebelles tombaient sur la figure de la jeune Jedi, lui donnant un air farouche. Ils attendaient un quelconque mouvement de la part de l'autre. Un mouvement qui lancerait alors un combat sans merci entre les deux forces. L'atmosphère était pesante, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient leurs fronts. L'un deux allait mourir si le combat s'engageait maintenant. Ils le savaient. Elle aurait préféré évité ça mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Leur destinée était de se battre à mort afin de rendre l'équilibre dans la galaxie. C'était ainsi, ça ne pouvait pas être changé. Malgré l'espoir qu'il la suive vers la lumière, elle savait désormais que ce destin était impossible. Finalement, il attrapa vivement son sabre laser et la lame rouge s'activa en grésillant. Elle saisit le sien et l'activa à son tour, dévoilant sa lame bleutée. Le combat devait débuter. La lumière ou les ténèbres, l'un d'eux allait triompher et s'imposer comme maître dans la galaxie. Ils lâchèrent chacun un cri de guerre comme pour s'encourager et s'élancèrent sur l'autre, leurs sabres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Les lames se rencontrèrent dans un grincement assourdissant et provoquèrent des étincelles. Lorsque l'un tentait de frapper, l'autre parait le coup, et inversement. Ils ne parvenaient pas à se blesser. Comme s'ils voulaient éviter de faire mal à l'autre. Les lames se croisèrent à nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre. Rey put alors lire le conflit dans les yeux noirs de Ren. Cela la déstabilisa mais elle ne baissa pas sa garde pour autant. Elle décida cependant d'essayer de le raisonner. Elle n'avait nullement envie d'achever ce combat, de mourir ou de tuer Ren.

— Il est encore temps d'arrêter tout ça, Ben.

Il papillonna des yeux, interloqué par l'intervention de son ennemie.

— Nous devons en finir, tu le sais. rétorqua-t-il.

— Je t'ai vu retourner vers la lumière. Je sais qu'il y a encore du bon en toi. Tu retourneras dans la lumière à mes côtés, je le sais.

Elle recula tout en éloignant son sabre et rangea la lame. Il la dévisagea, surpris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je ne peux pas, Ben. Je suis navrée mais si l'un de nous deux doit mourir pour ramener l'équilibre dans la galaxie, alors tues-moi. Je ne te combattrais pas. J'ai assez fait semblant d'être ton ennemie. Tu es bien plus que ça à mes yeux et je refuse de t'affronter.

Décontenancé, voilà ce qu'il était. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, quoi faire, quoi dire. Il abaissa son arme et la lame se verrouilla dans un grincement sec. Elle cessa de respirer alors que l'espoir l'envahit. Allait-il accepter de la suivre ? Ou y'aurait-il un affrontement à mort ? Son visage exprimait tendresse et espoir. Il était comme elle. Il n'avait pas envie de la blesser ou même de la tuer. Il devait juste accomplir sa mission, son devoir. Cependant, il en était incapable. Il n'en avait jamais été capable. Snoke l'avait sentit avant de mourir, mais il avait refusé d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Dorénavant, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas de ce combat. Il voulait l'équilibre mais pas de cette façon. Il tendit alors timidement sa main vers elle et ses prunelles s'illuminèrent d'espoir. Il souhaitait qu'elle le rejoigne. Il désirait fonder la paix et l'équilibre dans la galaxie à ses côtés. Elle jeta un regard furtif vers sa paume offerte et le questionnement envahit ses iris.

— Je connais un moyen d'imposer l'équilibre et la paix sans avoir à nous entretuer. expliqua-t-il.

L'optimisme la saisit et son cœur s'emballa à l'idée d'apporter l'ordre dans la galaxie sans avoir à détruire son jeune ennemi ou à être détruite elle-même.

— Quel moyen ? souffla-t-elle.

— Pourquoi devoir détruire la lumière ou les ténèbres pour apporter l'équilibre ? Ne serait-il pas mieux de les lier ? Rey, rejoins-moi. Je ne te demande pas de sombrer dans le côté obscur. Je veux juste que nous allions nos forces pour créer un équilibre. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Elle cessa de respirer suite à ces paroles. Son idée était brillante. De plus, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle souhaitait épargner la vie de son jeune ennemi : elle s'était attachée à lui plus qu'elle ne voulait l'entendre. Elle se permit à nouveau de respirer et avança sa main tremblante vers celle de Kylo. Elle la posa sur la paume gantée du jeune homme et planta ses prunelles dans les siennes.

— Je te suis.


	28. Peur

Elle était à sa merci, incapable de se mouvoir à cause des chaînes qui l'emprisonnait et il semblait en éprouver une grande satisfaction. Il aimait dominer et avoir le pouvoir. Il jubilait lorsqu'il se savait puissant et en cet instant, il se réjouissait de la voir ainsi, totalement sans défense. Sa vie était entre ses mains et il exultait d'en faire ce que bon lui semblait. Il se mit à tourner autour d'elle tel un vautour au-dessus de sa proie. L'effroi la saisit et elle tenta de se défaire de ses liens, en vain. Un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres charnues et il s'arrêta derrière elle. Il plaça sa bouche à quelques centimètres de son oreille et murmura d'une voix suave et autoritaire :

— Dis-moi où se trouve la base rebelle.

Elle se figea et ferma brutalement ses paupières. Qu'attendait-elle en venant ici ? Il était évident qu'il allait la traiter comme une ennemie et donc la faire prisonnière. Après tout, ils étaient ennemis et elle le savait. Elle s'était pourtant accrochée à cette lueur d'espoir qui lui soufflait qu'il n'attendait que son retour. Comme elle s'était trompée... Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était la destruction de la Résistance et donc la sienne. Elle sentit un souffle chaud et mentholé sur son visage qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son tortionnaire était à présent face à elle, penché en avant et analysant ses traits. Il cherchait à lire dans son esprit, elle le savait. Pourtant, pourquoi n'utilisait-il pas la Force ? Grâce à elle, il serait probablement déjà au courant de la localisation de la base secrète de la Résistance. Alors pourquoi perdait-il son temps à essayer de lui soutirer des informations ?

— Je ne te donnerais rien. souffla-t-elle doucement.

Il fronça ses sourcils bruns et la contrariété s'installa dans ses prunelles. Il approcha alors son visage davantage en guise de provocation.

— Tu sais que je peux prendre tout ce que je veux.

— Pourtant tu ne le fais pas. rétorqua-t-elle soudain sûre d'elle.

La contrariété laissa place à la colère et il contracta sa mâchoire. Ses poings se serrèrent et une envie subite de meurtre le saisit. Il cracha alors une insulte empoisonnée pour éviter de lui arracher la tête :

— Tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoi faire, pilleuse d'épaves.

Elle papillonna des yeux, surprise et profondément blessée par ces paroles. Encore une fois, à quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle avait face à elle Kylo Ren, le grand chevalier noir. Pourquoi avait-elle espéré une quelconque trace de compassion de sa part ? Était-elle aussi stupide que cela ? Ses yeux s'humidifièrent et elle serra ses petites mains en poings. Si ses poignets n'étaient pas fortement attachés, elle lui aurait déjà collé sur le visage. La peine qui la saisissait laissa place à la colère et elle se laissa emporter par cette dernière :

— Qu'avais-je espéré en venant ici ? Tu n'es qu'un monstre, Kylo !

Le ton qu'elle venait d'employer ne lui plut pas et il leva son bras. La gifle fut sifflante et laissa une empreinte rosée sur sa peau hâlée. Elle le dévisagea, stupéfaite par son geste. Il venait de la frapper. Sans la moindre hésitation. Il s'était lui-même figé, interdit face à l'acte qu'il venait de faire. Sa main toujours levé lui semblait étrangère et il la détaillait avec dégoût, ce qui le surprit. Lui, le grand Kylo Ren se dégoûtait après avoir frappé quelqu'un. « Ce n'est pas n'importe qui », pensa-t-il. Il se ressaisit rapidement et reporta son attention sur sa prisonnière. La terreur obscurcissait ses prunelles et l'épouvante déformait ses traits. Il voulut poser ses mains sur ses joues pour lui demander pardon, mais elle ferma brutalement ses paupières et se mit à trembler en le voyant s'approcher. Il s'immobilisa et la désolation aspira son être. « Qu'ai-je fait ? », se demanda-t-il horrifié. Il tenta alors de la rassurer mais sa voix lui semblait inconnue :

— Rey... Pardonnes-moi, je t'en prie... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, crois-moi... Je... J'ai juste été blessé par ton insulte, je n'ai pas réfléchis... C'était stupide...

Il ne reçut aucune réponse pour son plus grand malheur. La voir si terrifiée par sa faute lui déchirait le cœur. Il prenait désormais conscience que tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu était de la posséder. Il la voulait à ses côtés et ce n'était pas pour diriger la galaxie. Non, c'était plus que ça. Il s'était voilé la face trop longtemps et désormais, après avoir agi comme un monstre, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait l'avoir à ses côtés. Il lisait trop de peur dans ses yeux pour qu'il garde l'espoir qu'un jour elle puisse l'aimer aussi. Il défit alors ses liens et murmura avant de la laisser tranquille :

— J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner... Saches juste que je t'aime, Rey. Je t'aimerais toujours...

Elle le regarda partir, une boule lui tordait les entrailles. Il venait de lui avouer ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre, mais elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Il l'avait frappé. Elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner cela. Du moins, elle savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour y réfléchir. Elle décida donc d'aller se réfugier dans un compartiment du vaisseau où elle se trouvait, incapable d'aller le retrouver mais aussi incapable de le quitter définitivement. Son geste était impardonnable mais l'amour qu'elle lui portait était plus fort.

Elle s'était endormie dans une petite chambre qu'elle avait trouvée dans le vaisseau. Elle ne l'avait pas croisé depuis l'incident et elle craignait leur prochaine rencontre. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchis à ce qu'elle devait faire suite à son acte et à ses déclarations. Cela l'avait fait beaucoup pleuré mais elle avait finit par trouver la réponse à ses questions. C'est ainsi qu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et qu'elle fit le tour du vaisseau pour le trouver. Elle le chercha durant un bon quart d'heure avant de sentir sa présence dans une pièce qu'elle n'avait pas encore remarquée. Elle leva son petit poing tremblant et toqua doucement à la porte. Elle entendit une invitation à entrer timide et elle abaissa la poignée. Il lui tournait le dos et admirait la galaxie qui défilait sous ses yeux noirs. Elle n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner la tristesse qui déformait ses traits. Elle la sentait. Elle s'approcha craintivement de lui et il se retourna lentement, prêtant la plus grande attention à ne pas l'effrayer une seconde fois. Il refusait de reproduire son erreur une autre fois. Elle fuyait son regard et cela lui serra le cœur. Pourquoi était-elle encore ici après tout ? Il lui avait permit de s'enfuir après ce qu'il lui avait fait, alors pourquoi était-elle restée ?

— Je te croyais partie. souffla-t-il.

Ses mains devinrent moites et elle perdit contenance. Il l'intimidait désormais.

— Je... Je n'ai pas pu partir...

Il montra ses mains en signe de paix et s'approcha lentement d'elle pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui ferait rien.

— Je peux ? la questionna-t-il.

Elle hésita quelques secondes puis hocha finalement la tête. Il attrapa délicatement son menton entre ses doigts et releva son visage vers lui. Elle ancra alors ses iris dans les siennes et elle n'y lut que douceur.

— Je te demande pardon pour hier, Rey... J'ai été idiot... Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Hésitante, elle enroula ses bras frêles autour de son corps saillant. D'abord, il ne bougea pas sous la surprise, puis, il entoura délicatement son corps frêle de ses bras puissants. Sa chaleur lui réchauffa le cœur et elle se sentit à nouveau en sécurité à ses côtés. Elle soupira d'aise et murmura :

— Je te pardonne...

Ce qui fit naître un sourire doux et remplis d'amour sur le visage du jeune homme.


	29. Amnésie

Kylo Ren défiait Rey le sabre à la main. Starkiller base tremblait de peur sous leurs pieds, semblant deviner le combat terrible qui se préparait. À contre cœur, la jeune femme attrapa son arme du bout des doigts et plongea ses iris humides dans celles noires de son ennemi.

— Ben... Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça... supplia-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Pour toute réponse, il activa la lame rouge sang de son sabre. Elle empoigna le sien de ses deux mains et le serra de toutes ses forces pendant que la lame bleutée en jaillit. Ce qu'elle craignait le plus était sur le point de se produire. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait que l'un d'eux devait périr ce soir-là. Elle ne pouvait plus échapper au destin funeste qui les reliaient. C'était lui ou elle et elle refusait que ce soit elle. Il fit un pas en avant, prêt à engager le combat, mais le sol gronda et craqua dans un bruit sourd. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait qu'une crevasse se forma, aspirant la jeune femme en son sein. Kylo Ren ne sut pas comment il avait fait pour se retrouver aussi vite à plat ventre au bord de la cavité tout en étant en train de retenir fermement le poignet de sa jeune ennemie. Elle non plus ne comprit pas son geste. Elle le dévisageait simplement avec de grands yeux surpris. Il tenta de la remonter mais le précipice grandissait, rendant la tâche plus difficile. Il parvint cependant à la hisser légèrement vers lui mais une roche se défit soudainement et alla heurter le crâne de la jeune femme dans un bruit sourd. Il se figea de stupeur et se mit à glisser vers le précipice à son tour, tiré en avant par le poids mort d'une Rey inconsciente. Faisant usage de la Force, il réussit à les remonter tous deux sur la terre ferme. Il reprit rapidement son souffle et ses esprits avant de se précipiter vers elle.

— Rey ?

Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Une étrange sensation le gagna aussitôt. Il colla son oreille contre sa poitrine et fut rassuré d'entendre son cœur battre, faiblement certes, mais il battait. Il inspecta son crâne et remarqua le filet de sang qui s'en écoulait. Ses gants de cuir furent rapidement imbibés du liquide rouge. Il arracha un morceau de sa cape pour faire compression sur la plaie, puis, il passa une de ses main sous ses genoux et l'autre sous sa tête. Il la cala contre son torse et prit soin de ne pas trop la secouer alors qu'il l'emmenait vers son vaisseau. Le chemin lui parut long, pourtant, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir la coque noire de son Tie Silencer. Il utilisa la Force pour ouvrir la porte et s'y engouffra en veillant à ne pas blesser davantage la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la posa délicatement sur le lit. Aussitôt, son droïde médical apparut et bipa. Il lui ordonna alors d'une voix mal assurée mais rude :

— Occupes-toi d'elle.

Un nouveau bip lui indiqua que le droïde savait déjà ce qu'il avait à faire. Il s'assit donc de l'autre côté du lit et observa la blessée. Il ignorait pourquoi il l'avait extirpé du précipice et surtout pourquoi il l'avait ramené dans son vaisseau. Après tout, n'était-il pas venu pour mettre fin aux Jedis et aux Siths une bonne fois pour toute ? Pourtant, il se retrouvait dans sa chambre, confus et en colère, avec sous ses yeux son ennemie. Il l'avait sauvée. Pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Il était le Suprême Leader, le grand maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Il aurait dû la laisser sombrer dans ce gouffre, pas l'en sauver. Le droïde bipa, il avait stoppé l'hémorragie, nettoyé et recousu la plaie. Il bipa de nouveau, saluant son maître, et quitta la pièce. Ren se leva, se mit à côté du corps endormi de la jeune femme et la souleva d'un bras habile et puissant. Il retira les couvertures et l'installa délicatement sur le matelas moelleux. Il remonta ensuite les draps sur son corps frêle et sortit de la pièce en éteignant la lumière. Il alla s'asseoir sur le siège du pilote dans le cockpit et observa l'environnement qui entourait le vaisseau. La base grondait et menaçait d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Il démarra l'engin et appuya sur plusieurs boutons. Il empoigna fermement le levier et fit décoller le Tie Silencer. Les bourrasques de vent le firent tanguer mais Ren était un pilote habile, il parvint donc à emmener le vaisseau loin de Starkiller base, secoué par les perturbations extérieures. Une fois qu'ils eurent définitivement quitter l'atmosphère de la planète et retrouvé une certaine stabilité, il porta son regard sur la base qui explosa au même moment. Il enclencha aussitôt la vitesse lumière et ils disparurent dans l'hyper-espace, évitant les projectiles lancés par l'explosion. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir eut le temps de rentrer les coordonnées de Naboo durant sa manœuvre tout en maintenant la stabilité de l'engin. Il mit le pilotage automatique et se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il soupira longuement et prit sa tête entre ses grandes mains. « Qu'ai-je fais ? », murmura-t-il.

Cela faisait désormais deux heures qu'ils étaient dans l'hyper-espace. Ce qui les menaçaient était loin désormais. Étant donné que l'état de santé de Rey était correct, il quitta la vitesse lumière pour voler à une allure plus lente. La nuit était tombée et il les savait en sécurité. Il laissa le pilotage automatique et se dirigea vers la chambre où elle reposait. Elle dormait encore et paraissait paisible. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa tendrement ses cheveux. « Tu es forte, Rey. Tu vas t'en sortir. », murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à la jeune femme. Il sortît ensuite, perturbé par sa soudaine tendresse envers elle. Il regagna la couche de fortune à l'avant du vaisseau et s'y allongea. Il passa le reste de la nuit à réfléchir.

Le droïde médical vînt lui donner des nouvelles de la Jedi à l'aube. Elle était plongé dans un coma profond et le petit droïde ignorait si elle en sortirait un jour. Cela peina grandement Ren qui ne comprit même pas pourquoi. Il se précipita dans la chambre et l'admira quelques minutes. « Je devrais être soulagé », pensa-t-il, « C'est mon ennemie ! ». Il avait beau tenter de se rappeler qu'il devait la détester, il savait qu'il ne la détestait pas. Il n'y parvenait pas. En réalité, il l'avait comprit à l'instant même où il s'était jeté vers la crevasse pour la retenir sur Starkiller base. Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il avait juste bondit pour la sauver. Il regarda attentivement la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête et une rage intense le saisit en voyant la taille qu'elle faisait. C'était lui qui en était la cause. Il lui avait infligé cela. Elle était ici, dans le coma, par sa faute à lui. Il couru hors de la chambre et se dirigea vers une petite salle vide. Il arracha son sabre de sa ceinture et l'activa. Il hurla rageusement et détruisit les murs. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de défoulement, il s'arrêta, haletant. Sa colère était encore là, mais l'évacuer lui avait fait du bien. Il se promit alors qu'à son réveil, il ferait tout pour se racheter.

Un mois plus tard, ils atterrirent enfin sur la magnifique Naboo. Tant de verdure coupa le souffle du Suprême Leader. Lui qui vivait dans la noirceur en permanence, il apprécia ce spectacle que lui offrait la planète. Il les avaient menés vers un coin isolé de l'astre afin qu'ils soient tranquilles. Enfin, surtout lui. Rey ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Ren avait passé le mois à la veiller la nuit et à se défouler dans la petite salle la journée. Les jours étaient passés et sa rage n'avait fait qu'augmenter. La voir inerte sur ce lit le rendait fou. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille pour qu'il puisse entendre sa voix. Qu'elle lui hurle dessus si elle le désirait ! Il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir ouvrir les yeux. Il avait finalement abandonné toutes ses tentatives pour la haïr. Elles avaient été inutiles car une part de lui luttait. Après deux jours à être resté enfermé dans le Tie Silencer, il se résolut à sortir prendre l'air. Il ne supportait plus de rester cloîtré dans le vaisseau. Il sentait la présence de Rey, elle l'appelait, et ça lui était insupportable.

Ils étaient sur Naboo depuis deux semaines. Elle était toujours plongée dans le coma et la rage de Ren avait atteint un nouveau summum. Il était sur le point de péter les plombs, il le savait. Si elle ne se réveillait pas, il allait craquer. Alors qu'il passait ses nerfs sur un énième tronc d'arbre innocent, il entendit des bips aigus dans son dos et il arrêta ses mouvements, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur.

— Quoi ? aboya-t-il agacé.

Le droïde médical bipa à nouveau, plus rapidement que la fois précédente, sauf que le chevalier ne comprenait rien.

— Moins vite, je ne comprends rien ! grogna-t-il.

Nouveaux bips, mais cette fois, Ren écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber son sabre. Il se mit à courir en direction du vaisseau et s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre où reposait Rey. Son regard se posa sur cette dernière et son cœur s'emballa. Ses paupières étaient enfin ouvertes, mais elle semblait perdue. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer mais lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle sursauta. Elle serra les couvertures et grimaça. Il devina que sa tête la faisait atrocement souffrir mais sa réaction lui serra le cœur.

— Qui-qui êtes-vous ?

Il se stoppa et la dévisagea, décontenancé. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il eut l'impression de se fêler et il sut que si elle avait été elle-même, elle aurait vu la douleur dans ses iris. Il s'y était préparé. Il savait qu'elle aurait probablement perdue la mémoire. Malheureusement, se le dire et y faire face étaient deux choses différentes. Il déposa ses prunelles sur les draps et répondit, d'une voix hésitante :

— Ben Solo.

Il savait que lui mentir était mal mais il s'était juré de rattraper son erreur. Il poursuivit alors en la voyant perplexe :

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui en faire. Il voulait la protéger du monstre qu'il était, voilà tout. Il la questionna du regard et, hésitante, elle accepta qu'il s'approche davantage. Il s'assit délicatement sur le rebord du lit et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, en omettant certains détails :

— Tu étais sur Starkiller, la base du Premier Ordre. La planète a commencé à trembler et s'est ouverte en deux. Tu es tombée dans une crevasse mais j'ai réussi à te rattraper à temps. Malheureusement, une roche s'est détachée et ta tête a été sévèrement touchée... Mon vaisseau n'était pas loin alors je t'ai emmené jusqu'à lui et mon droïde s'est occupé de tes blessures. Je nous ai sortit de cette fichue planète avant que nous n'explosions avec elle. Nous avons traversé la galaxie pendant un mois avant d'arriver ici sur Naboo. Je nous savais en sécurité sur cette astre. Le Premier Ordre s'y intéresse peu. Tu étais dans le coma et mon droïde s'inquiétait que tu n'en sortes jamais...

Elle avala sa salive mais elle toussa. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge enrouée de ne pas avoir servi durant si longtemps.

— Mon coma, combien de temps ?

— Un mois et demi.

Elle crut recevoir un électrochoc.

— Mais, qui suis-je ?

— Rey de Jakku. Tu es une femme épatante qui a surmonté plus lourd qu'une perte de mémoire.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un léger sourire et l'incompréhension se lut sur ses traits fatigués.

— Vous, qui êtes-vous pour moi ?

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Lui mentir était mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. Ils étaient seuls sur une planète et elle avait perdu la mémoire. Elle avait besoin d'un repère, de quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer...

— Je suis un ami de longue date.

Elle sembla rassurée à l'entente de cette annonce et esquissa un faible sourire. Elle se sentit immédiatement en sécurité et à sa place. Bien qu'elle ait oublié les événements passés de son existence, elle savait — non, elle sentait — qu'avec ce Ben elle était en sécurité. Il lui suggéra de se reposer encore. Elle acquiesça car elle se sentait encore faible. Sans contrôler quoique ce soit, il déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Elle soupira d'aise, une sensation chaleureuse chatouilla son esprit quelques secondes mais elle ne sut la reconnaître. Il partit ensuite et alla rejoindre le fauteuil où il avait passé les dernières semaines de sa vie. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et soupira de frustration. « À quoi tu joues, Kylo ? », se gronda-t-il, « Pourquoi tu lui mens ? ».

Le lendemain, Rey se sentit plus légère bien que son crâne la lançait encore quelques fois. Elle décida donc de se lever et de se dégourdir les jambes qu'elle sentait engourdies. Elle avança d'un pas chevrotant jusqu'au cockpit où elle aperçut Ben à travers le pare-brise. Il était dehors en train de méditer. Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais avant qu'elle ne l'ouvre, un bip colérique s'éleva. Elle sursauta et porta son attention sur le petit droïde qui l'avait soigné. Elle lui sourit, le remercia de l'avoir aidé et lui assura qu'elle allait bien. Ce dernier lui rétorqua que : « Maître Ben ne veut pas que vous sortiez d'ici sans son accord ». Elle se renfrogna et s'apprêta à répliquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Ben entra dans l'habitacle et lui sourit.

— Rey. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Plutôt bien. Ma tête fait encore des siennes mais ça va mieux.

Elle insista sur le mot "mieux" en jetant un regard noir au droïde médical qui bipa de mécontentement. Ben arqua un sourcil et lui tendit sa main en souriant.

— Viens. J'aimerais te parler.

Elle déposa sa paume dans la sienne et il l'extirpa hors du vaisseau. L'air pur de Naboo la revigora et elle se sentit apaisée. Il l'emmena vers une plage de sable blanc où une impression de déjà vu la saisit. Il remarqua son agitation et la questionna :

— Cette vue te dit quelque chose ?

Elle s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le sable tiède. Elle fit glisser quelques grains entre ses doigts et des bribes de souvenirs la frappèrent.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle. Je me souviens.

Il lui intima de se relever et de fermer les yeux. Il se positionna derrière elle et attrapa ses hanches de ses mains. Il avait rêvé de cet instant des semaines durant. Il avait cessé de se voiler la face au bout de la troisième semaine dans le vaisseau : il l'aimait. Il n'avait pas comprit de suite son besoin de se racheter. Ce fut au bout de toutes ces nuits passées à la veiller qu'il comprit ses sentiments à son égard. Il désirait qu'elle soit sienne, mais pas dans le but d'exploiter son pouvoir, non, il désirait l'aimer de toute son âme. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et une sensation de chaleur envahit son ventre. Elle était bien là, dans ses bras.

Rey et Ben avaient passés la journée à se promener sur Naboo et à discuter. Rey avait demandé comment ils s'étaient rencontrés et Ben avait dû inventer une histoire où ils s'étaient connus à l'académie des Jedis. Il détestait lui mentir mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il lui disait la vérité sur son identité ou sur leur rivalité, il la perdrait à tout jamais. Il ne voulait en aucun cas que cela se produise. Il s'était fait une promesse après tout : se racheter auprès d'elle et la protéger du monstre qu'était Kylo Ren. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Ben proposa à Rey de rentrer dîner. Elle accepta et ils retournèrent au vaisseau afin de savourer un délicieux repas. Ce fut Ben qui se mit aux fourneaux, ce qui fit rire la jeune femme. En effet, il tirait légèrement la langue tout en effectuant minutieusement sa tâche. Elle le trouvait adorable avec ses boucles ébènes qui encadraient son visage laiteux. La cicatrice qu'il arborait sur ce dernier lui avait d'abord donné quelques frissons d'horreur, mais lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé être un Jedi, tout comme elle, elle l'avait trouvée tout de suite plus belle. Elle lui donnait un air guerrier. Ben parvint à s'en sortir avec la cuisine et ils purent déguster ce qu'il avait préparé.

— C'est vraiment très bon, Ben. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de nourriture, mais j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais mangé quoique ce soit d'aussi bon !

Ce compliment fit rosir les joues du brun et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il aimait la voir heureuse. « Que se passera-t-il quand sa mémoire reviendra ? », pensa-t-il, « Sera-t-elle furieuse contre moi ? ». Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, il débarrassa. Elle bailla discrètement mais il le remarqua, il lui sourit donc et lui proposa d'aller se coucher. Elle hocha la tête, puis elle se demanda s'il y avait une seconde chambre sur le vaisseau.

— Gardes la chambre, je dormirais ici.

Il désigna une couche de fortune qui ne parut pas confortable aux yeux de Rey. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu es sûr ? Je peux très bien dormir ici, tu sais.

— Hors de question ! Tu es sortie d'un long coma il y a seulement deux jours, je te rappelle. Cette couchette me convient. Je dors peu alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour mon sommeil. Penses au tien.

Son sourire revint et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le remercier avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle disparut ensuite dans le couloir menant à la chambre et il se permit alors à nouveau de respirer.

— Bonne nuit, Rey... murmura-t-il.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que les trois lunes de Naboo étaient au zénith, dans le Tie Silencer, seulement une âme était endormie. Ben ne faisait que se tourner sur la fine mousse de la couchette. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment bien dessus et il avait froid. Sa couverture n'était pas des plus épaisses et malgré la bonne température ambiante sur Naboo, les nuits étaient relativement fraîches. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Rey. Arrivait-elle à dormir ? Comment allait-elle réagir lorsqu'elle récupérerait la mémoire ? Elle le détesterait davantage, il le savait. Cela lui brisa le cœur mais il savait que la vérité allait finir par éclater. Ça lui coûtait déjà beaucoup de lui mentir chaque jour, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle, il apprenait à mieux la connaître tout en étant lui-même. Pas de Premier Ordre, de Résistance, de Jedis, de Siths... Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Il exultait à ses côtés et il espérait que la réalité les rattrape le plus tard possible. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un hurlement déchirant. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se rua vers la chambre de celle qui occupait son esprit. Il la trouva, roulée en boule et tremblante. Il s'empressa d'aller auprès d'elle.

— Rey ?

Elle releva la tête et se jeta dans ses bras en l'apercevant.

— Ben...

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il en essuyant ses larmes de son pouce.

— J'ai fait un cauchemar... J'étais poursuivie par un monstre noir... Il portait un masque et avait une voix inhumaine... C'était un sith... J'ai reconnu son sabre...

Il crut défaillir. Ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il pensait avoir plus de temps, pas seulement deux jours avant qu'elle ne le haïsse à nouveau. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne semblait pas se rappeler qui était ce "monstre". Lui le savait. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et se releva.

— Rendors-toi, tu ne crains rien ici. Les Siths, le Premier Ordre, tout est à des années-lumière de nous.

Elle tendit son bras tremblant et attrapa fiévreusement son poignet. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de sa mine apeurée.

— Restes... S'il te plaît...

Il hocha la tête en silence et se glissa sous les couvertures à ses côtés. Elle se colla contre lui et il l'enroula de ses bras puissants. Elle soupira d'aise et souffla un « Merci » plein de douceur avant de s'endormir. Les remords l'envahirent de plein fouet et il resserra son étreinte sur elle en prenant soin de ne pas l'étouffer. Le droïde lui avait parlé dans la journée, sa perte de mémoire devait être courte. Elle était censée la retrouver sous peu, ce qui l'effraya. La fatigue le gagna rapidement et après un mois et demi d'insomnies, il trouva enfin le sommeil.

Lorsque Rey ouvrit les yeux, elle se sentit bizarre. Ses paupières papillonnèrent pour s'habituer à la luminosité extérieure, puis, lorsque ce fut fait, elle se figea d'horreur. Elle reconnaissait ses murs sombres. Elle était dans un lit, sur un vaisseau du Premier Ordre. Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait là, mais elle sentait un tiraillement sur le haut de son crâne. Elle passa ses doigts froids sur ce qui lui sembla être une cicatrice et elle frissonna. Ils ne l'avaient pas raté. Elle voulut se redresser mais elle fut stoppée dans sa course par une poigne puissante. Elle se figea net. Elle tourna lentement la tête et hurla d'effroi en bondissant hors du lit où elle se trouvait. Son hurlement réveilla en sursaut le pauvre Ben qui manqua de tomber du lit. Il se frotta les yeux en baillant et demanda d'une voix endormie :

— Rey ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Comment ça « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » ? hurla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le même lit que moi ? Non, attends ! Où je suis d'abord ?

Il avala sa salive mais il crut s'étouffer avec. « Si seulement », pensa-t-il. Le cauchemar, ou plutôt le souvenir, qu'elle avait fait avait dû faire remonter le reste de sa mémoire. Le droïde l'avait prévenu. Il se leva à son tour et se gratta l'arrière du crâne dans un geste de gêne. L'heure de la vérité venait de sonner.

— Réponds-moi ! aboya-t-elle.

Il leva ses mains en signe de paix et elle s'efforça de ne pas penser à son torse musclé. « Quoi ? Mais je déraille moi ! », pensa-t-elle.

— Nous sommes sur Naboo, dans mon vaisseau.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi on a atterri sur Naboo ? grogna-t-elle.

Il alla vers l'armoire, farfouilla dedans et enfila un teeshirt noir. Il soupira et lui proposa de le suivre. Elle refusa d'abord mais il insista en disant qu'ils seraient mieux autour d'une table et d'un bon petit-déjeuner. Elle le suivit alors, méfiante. Comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'on vient de se réveiller dans les bras de Kylo Ren ? Une fois assis, il débuta son récit :

— Je pense que tu te rappelles qu'on a faillit s'affronter sur Starkiller base ? elle acquiesça. C'était il y a un mois et demi.

Elle se mit à fixer la table et la stupeur prit place sur ses traits.

— Je m'en souviens. Je me souviens de tout.

— Je suis désolé de t'avoir mentit, Rey. Je voulais réparer mes erreurs et j'avais peur de te perdre...

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et Rey vit à quel point il était sincère. Malheureusement, quelque chose la chiffonnait.

— Tu m'as dit t'appeler Ben Solo. Pourquoi ?

— Parce que Kylo Ren est un monstre à tes yeux mais pas Ben Solo...

— Tu étais proche de moi. C'était pour mieux m'attirer vers le côté obscur ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

Il écarquilla les yeux et s'empressa de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle se figea mais ne la retira pas. Au lieu de la répugner, ce contact lui fit du bien.

— Jamais ! Rey, j'ai abandonné le Premier Ordre, les Siths, le côté obscur... Tout ça c'est du passé ! Je t'ai mentit sur mon identité, sur notre relation, mais ce n'était pas pour te faire basculer vers l'obscurité. Je... Je ressens des choses pour toi et je l'ai fait pour te protéger du monstre que j'étais... En un mois et demi, j'ai complètement changé et ce pour te plaire. Je voulais me racheter pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire... J'espère que tu auras la force de me pardonner...

Il relâcha sa main et sortit du vaisseau d'un pas rapide. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air. Il avait bien vu son regard. Elle était méfiante. Il l'avait perdu, définitivement. « L'ai-je déjà eut ? », sanglota-t-il. Alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues pâles, des bras l'étreignirent.

— Je te pardonne car je t'aime aussi, Ben Solo.


	30. Une proposition inattendue

Leurs corps se mouvaient agilement tandis que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient. La sueur perlait désormais leurs fronts et ils laissaient échapper des cris de rage chaque fois qu'ils se repoussaient. Ils se combattaient violemment depuis plus d'une demi-heure, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à blesser l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas épuisés, c'est pourquoi ils continuèrent ardemment l'affrontement. Rey voulait le tuer, elle le haïssait pour ses crimes et elle rêvait de le voir puni pour cela. Kylo Ren, quant à lui, voulait qu'elle le rejoigne. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas la puissance qui émanait de son être qui l'attirait. Inopinément, Rey fut désarmée. Elle se figea et regarda son sabre-laser rouler sur la neige. Elle jeta un regard sombre au Chevalier de Ren. S'il comptait la tuer, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle tendit son bras afin de récupérer son arme, mais il anticipa son geste et l'immobilisa grâce à la Force. Elle tenta de se défaire de son emprise, en vain. Son regard s'assombrit et elle lui ordonna d'une voix haineuse :

— Lâches-moi, Serpent !

Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il hurla désespérément :

— Épouses-moi !

Il relâcha subitement la prise qu'il effectuait sur elle, laissa tomber son sabre sur la neige et s'effondra mollement sur ses genoux. Toute la haine qui l'envahissait disparut subitement et elle fixa d'un regard terne le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il était à genoux, signe qu'il avait baissé les armes. Il en avait assez de cacher son attirance pour elle. Cela lui fit drôle de le voir si impuissant et de voir une peine intense dans ses yeux imbibés de larmes. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi démuni. Elle se sentit aussitôt perplexe.

— Kylo Ren...

— Non, la coupa-t-il, pas devant toi... Je ne suis pas Kylo Ren avec toi... Quand tu es là, je redeviens Ben Solo...

Elle inspecta ses traits, cherchant à déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge, mais elle n'en trouva pas. Il était sincère. Il ne cherchait pas à la manipuler. Mais, comment pouvait-elle en être sûre ? Il pouvait très bien cacher son jeu. Voyant qu'elle était suspicieuse, il insista :

— Rey... Épouses-moi... Je t'en supplie... Ne me laisses pas tout seul... Pas encore...

Son cœur se serra à la vue d'un homme si abattu. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle le haïssait pour le monstre qu'il était, elle voulait lui faire payer ses crimes. Cependant, en le voyant si désarmé et bouleversé, elle ne sut plus quoi penser. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur son sabre-laser, puis sur le brun. Elle répéta ce mouvement plusieurs fois avant de sentir son cœur s'emballer. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle était la clef qui permettrait de sauver Ben Solo et qu'elle désirait le faire du plus profond de son âme. Elle haïssait Kylo Ren mais elle aimait Ben Solo. Elle l'avait toujours su au fond de son cœur. Elle esquissa un doux sourire et s'agenouilla face au jeune homme tourmenté. Il releva lentement son visage vers elle et la regarda perplexe. Pourquoi souriait-elle ?

— J'ai toujours voulu te sauver, te ramener aux côtés de ta mère. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais. En réalité, je voulais que tu sois à mes côtés.

Elle se tut et repoussa une mèche de cheveux ébènes qui tombaient sur sa joue pâle. Il frissonna à ce contact mais tenta de ne rien laisser paraître. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Elle vit son incompréhension et elle continua :

— J'accepte de t'épouser, Ben.

Un sourire illumina le visage d'habitude tourmenté du jeune homme et il enroula la jeune femme de ses bras puissants. En sentant son parfum, il soupira d'aise.

— Je t'aime, souffla-t-il.

— Je t'aime aussi, Ben Solo.


	31. Joyeux Noël partie 1

Rey avait quitté la base rebelle d'Alzoc pour se rendre sur Ahch-To. Les fêtes de Noël lui étaient inconnues et elle n'avait pas été emballée par le dîner prévu pour cet événement. Elle trouvait que ses amis étaient beaucoup trop surexcités à ce sujet alors que le Premier Ordre les menaçaient plus que jamais. La jeune femme avait donc préféré s'éclipser sur la petite île reculée afin de méditer et reprendre des forces. Être seule ne la dérangeait pas, après tout, elle l'avait été durant dix-neuf ans sur Jakku. Elle se trouvait donc assise en tailleur sur une roche au-dessus d'une falaise, en pleine méditation. Le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les falaises l'apaisait et le cri des Porgs la berçait. Elle se sentait bien sur Ahch-To, elle la trouvait relaxante. Après sa longue méditation, elle prit le chemin de sa hutte afin de manger un peu. Elle alluma le feu de camp qui maintenait une certaine chaleur dans la cabane et mit à cuire les provisions fournies par la Résistance. Elle frictionna ses bras dans l'espoir de se réchauffer et regarda par la petite fenêtre de la hutte. La nuit était tombée et la fraîcheur l'accompagnait. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune et se mit à manger. Elle avait rarement eu l'occasion de festoyer comme il se doit et depuis son arrivée dans la Résistance, elle découvrait le plaisir de manger de bons repas. Elle le dégusta jusqu'à la dernière bouchée, gardant en mémoire les délicieuses saveurs de chaque chose. Une fois son repas terminé, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Elle se mit à rêvasser un peu, puis, son esprit dériva sur un certain brun ténébreux. Elle se releva dans un sursaut et elle se maudit mentalement d'avoir pensé à ce monstre. Une étrange sensation l'envahit subitement de toute part et l'air commença à lui manquer. Elle tourna la tête vers la porte de l'abri, cherchant une aide quelconque mais à la place, elle le vit lui. Il était assis sur le tabouret de l'autre côté du brasier et il la dévisageait prudemment. Ses poumons s'emplirent à nouveau d'air et elle lui jeta un regard noir.

— Pourquoi tu es là ?

Il haussa les épaules.

— Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? J'étais tranquillement dans ma chambre et soudainement tu t'es retrouvée en face de moi.

Elle le regarda avec méfiance, puis finalement, elle tendit son bras vers lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main puis il l'interrogea de ses prunelles noires. Elle leva les siennes au ciel et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres.

— C'est Noël, idiot ! Je te propose donc de faire la paix pour ce soir. Je n'ai aucunement envie de me battre contre toi et puis j'ai entendu mes amis dire que c'est une fête d'entente et d'harmonie.

Il arqua un sourcil, perplexe, et se décida finalement à tendre aussi sa paume. Leurs mains se serrèrent timidement et le sourire de Rey s'agrandit tandis que son cœur s'emballa. Le contact avec la peau tiède de la jeune femme l'électrifia et son souffle se coupa. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il ne put retenir un petit sourire. Son corps tendu comme un arc se détendit et il se sentit apaisé. Les ténèbres qui le rongeaient disparurent et une sensation de bien-être le saisit. Sans interrompre le contact et d'une voix chevrotante, Rey demanda :

— Pourquoi es-tu seul pour Noël ?

Un éclair d'amusement traversa ses iris et son sourire s'agrandit.

— Je te retourne la question.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine et elle ne sut dire si elle frissonnait d'horreur ou d'autre chose. Ses joues se mirent à rosir violemment et la gêne s'empara d'elle. Elle s'empressa de regarder le brasier et se mit à bégayer :

— Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ce genre de chose alors j'ai préféré m'éclipser... Je préfère être seule...

La voir aussi mal à l'aise l'amusait beaucoup. Il la trouvait splendide avec son teint rosie éclairé par le reflet des flammes orangées et ses cheveux emmêlés. Cette pensée le désarçonna et il ne sut plus quoi penser. Ils étaient ennemis, ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir une quelconque attirance pour l'autre. Il lâcha la paume chaude qu'elle lui offrait et alla timidement poser la sienne sur sa joue rose. Elle replongea ses prunelles noisettes dans celles sombres du brun. Ce regard lui coupa le souffle. Elle était époustouflante. Il perdit le contrôle de son corps et il se pencha en avant. Elle l'imita sans s'en rendre compte. Leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Finalement, il déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celles charnues de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa faire et mit même ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes de Ren. C'était un baiser à la fois doux et à la fois passionné. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et collèrent leurs fronts. Lorsque Rey put respirer normalement, elle rouvrit les yeux et se trouva de nouveau seule dans sa hutte sur Ahch-To. Elle effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts et la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son ennemi.


	32. Bonne année partie 2

La jeune Rey et le ténébreux Kylo Ren ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur baiser le soir de Noël. Ils n'avaient cessé de penser à l'autre mais la Force ne les avait pas connectés de nouveau, pour leur plus grand malheur. La jeune femme avait comprit qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son ennemi, quant à lui, il commençait à prendre conscience de ses sentiments envers la jolie brune. Nous étions le trente Décembre, et, dans la base rebelle d'Alzoc, tout le monde s'agitait. Les hommes et les femmes couraient en tout sens, ce qui donnait la migraine à notre chère Rey. Elle se maudissait même de ne pas être restée sur Ahch-To plus longtemps. Ses amis préparaient le réveillon du Nouvel An et ils prenaient cela trop à cœur aux yeux de la Jedi. En réalité, elle ne faisait que penser au brun ténébreux qui l'avait embrassé le soir de Noël. Alors le réveillon du Nouvel An, elle s'en moquait franchement. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose : le retrouver.

Sur le vaisseau amiral du Premier Ordre, Kylo Ren faisait les cent pas. Ses troupes étaient en train d'organiser une fête pour la nouvelle année et les voir tourner comme des mouches l'irritait au plus haut point. Il se figea soudainement car une idée émergea dans son esprit tourmenté. Un sourire espiègle prit place sous son masque et il se rua vers ses quartiers personnels. Il retira son visage de fer et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il se concentra autant que possible et envoya un message à la jolie brune qui occupait son esprit depuis quelques jours. « Pourvu que ça fonctionne... », pensa-t-il.

Des picotements envahirent la Jedi et elle chercha vivement du regard l'objet de ses pensées. Elle fut déçue de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés mais elle parvint à entendre sa voix : Rey... Rejoins-moi sur Naboo... Demain... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle se mit à haleter et frôla ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle allait le revoir. « Enfin », murmura-t-elle. Elle se précipita dans sa petite chambre et fit sa valise. Enfin, son sac à dos. Elle n'avait que quelques vêtements de rechange ainsi que quelques affaires de toilettes. « Ça suffira », se rassura-t-elle en vérifiant son bagage. Elle déposa un mot sur son lit pour expliquer à Finn qu'elle était partie retrouver un potentiel Jedi et qu'elle serait de retour rapidement. Elle s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre le hangar à vaisseau et en chercha un qui passerait inaperçu. Elle trouva finalement son bonheur et se faufila dans l'habitacle. Elle vérifia que personne ne pouvait la voir et elle démarra l'engin. Elle s'engouffra ensuite à l'extérieur de la base et gagna rapidement le ciel. Elle rentra les coordonnées de Naboo et enclencha la vitesse-lumière. Elle activa le pilotage automatique et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur un siège derrière le cockpit. J'arrive, Ben...

Kylo Ren tourna subitement la tête, cessant d'écouter ce que lui racontait le général Hux. De toute façon, les préparatifs de cette fichue soirée l'ennuyaient. Rey arrivait. « Déjà ? », pensa-t-il. Il s'excusa auprès du général et gagna ses appartements. Il fit hâtivement son sac et alla retrouver son vaisseau privé. Il savait que personne n'allait le questionner sur sa destination, il était le Suprême Leader après tout. Une fois dans la cabine de l'appareil, il rentra les coordonnées de Naboo et décolla. Il actionna ensuite le pilotage automatique et la vitesse-lumière. Il décida de se reposer un peu. Il devait être au top de sa forme s'il voulait plaire à sa belle. Il ne pouvait plus nier l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle : il l'aimait même.

Le trente-et-un au petit matin, le vaisseau de la jeune Rey atterrit enfin sur la jolie Naboo. En même temps, mais quelques kilomètres plus loin, le jeune Suprême Leader se posa à son tour sur la planète. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : se retrouver. Certes, cela ne faisait que six jours qu'ils n'avaient pas été connectés par la Force, mais leur dernière rencontre remontait à plus loin que cela. Ils se fièrent aux vibrations émanant de la Force et se dirigèrent vers l'autre d'un pas rapide. Les dix kilomètres qui les séparaient furent vite traversés et leurs souffles se coupèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent. Ils s'étaient stoppés et derrière eux, le soleil se levait. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques minutes, profitant du moment sans oser esquisser le moindre geste, puis, ils se mirent à courir sans réfléchir. Ils se jetèrent dans les bras de l'autre et s'étreignirent fermement, comme s'ils allaient disparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Kylo profita de l'odeur miel de la jeune femme qui envahit l'étreinte et elle profita de la fermeté de ses bras saillants. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure détachée de la jeune femme et il déposa un lent baiser sur son front. Puis, il ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes et un petit sourire prit place sur son visage.

— Tu m'as manqué, admit-il.

Elle ne put se retenir de sourire à son tour.

— Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ils se séparèrent à contrecœur mais leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Ils marchèrent alors dans un silence apaisant. Ils finirent par s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre. Kylo appuya son dos contre le tronc et Rey vint se glisser entre ses jambes. Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et soupira d'aise. Ce petit geste le fit sourire et il se sentit à sa place, là, auprès d'elle.

— Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

Elle demanda d'une petite voix.

— Tu me manquait, j'avais besoin de te voir. Tu... N'avais pas envie de me voir ?

Elle se retourna vers lui et fronça ses sourcils bruns.

— Je suis partie dès que j'ai eu ton message, Ben.

Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas, elle précisa :

— Bien sûr que j'avais envie de te voir.

Un sourire doux remplaça l'inquiétude sur ses traits et il caressa tendrement la joue de la jolie brune. Elle ferma les yeux et appuya sa pommette contre sa paume tiède. Elle aussi se sentait bien auprès de lui.

La journée passa trop rapidement à leur goût et ils se retrouvèrent à manger un bon repas préparé par Kylo lui-même. Rey se régalait et dévorait presque les plats face à elle. Il la trouvait adorable mais il grondait mentalement les rebelles pour la nourrir si peu. Elle mourrait de faim, il le voyait. Après le dîner, ils s'assirent entrelacés contre la paroi du vaisseau du jeune homme où ils se trouvaient. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux ébènes, admirant les boucles se mouvoir. Lui la contemplait et ne put retenir un compliment presque murmuré :

— Tu es si belle...

Elle fut si surprise qu'elle cessa de bouger, puis, elle se mit à sourire béatement. Elle caressa doucement la cicatrice qui barrait son visage laiteux et il frissonna à son contact.

— Tu n'es pas mal non plus, Ben.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour fondre sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elles avaient un goût sucrés qui le rendit complètement dépendant à cette jeune femme. Elle se sentit perdre pieds et elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin des temps. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle après ce baiser passionné et ils s'admirèrent quelques instants. Il regarda vivement l'horloge du vaisseau et son sourire s'agrandit. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Rey et chuchota doucement :

— Bonne année, Rey.

Elle sourit davantage et effleura sa joue balafrée.

— Bonne année, Ben.

Il entremêla leurs doigts et baissa la tête nerveusement. Une question trottait dans sa tête depuis le début de la journée. Elle lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?

Elle pinça ses lèvres, cherchant les mots justes. Cependant, une seule réponse lui vint à l'esprit :

— Je veux rester avec toi, Ben. Je... Je suis bien avec toi.

Il replaça tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et elle rougit.

— Moi aussi, Rey.

Il l'embrassa délicatement et murmura contre ses lèvres :

— Je t'aime...

Son cœur s'emballa et elle intensifia leur baiser. Oh, elle l'aimait aussi. Plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.


	33. Regardes tout ce que j’ai perdu

Agenouillé face au casque carbonisé du feu seigneur sith, Dark Vador, le jeune Kylo Ren semblait effondré. Les ténèbres qui le consumaient étaient en train de perdre une bataille acharnée contre la lumière. L'apprenti de Snoke sentait que son âme se déchirait de toutes parts. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire et où il devait aller.

— Grand-père... Montre-moi l'obscurité. J'ai faiblit. Je l'ai encore sentit... L'appel vers la lumière...

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait déçu son maître et il en avait payé le prix, pourtant, il était perdu. Devait-il réparer son erreur et montrer sa force auprès de son maître ? Ou devait-il suivre cette lumière qui le guiderait auprès d'elle ? Ses prunelles sombres se posèrent sur le casque calciné et, lentement, ses mains gagnèrent l'extrémité de celui qu'il portait. Il exerça un légère pression sur ce dernier et il put le retirer précautionneusement. Il l'observa quelques instants et sa gorge se noua tandis que ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Sa voix tremblota lorsqu'il demanda :

— Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussi à tirer sur ce fichu vaisseau ?

Il avala sa salive et se racla la gorge. La rage montait malicieusement en son être, aspirant et détruisant la tristesse qui l'emplissait tantôt. D'une voix plus affirmée, il reprit :

— J'aurais dû les achever. Tous ces rebelles étaient à ma merci, c'en aurait été terminé d'eux ! Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu les tuer ?

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase alors qu'il abattait violemment son casque sur le sol, le broyant sur le carrelage sombre. Sa fureur était telle, que son corps tremblait frénétiquement et que la sueur perlait son front.

— J'ai tué Han Solo. C'était si simple. Ça devrait l'être de tuer la Générale Organa et cette stupide pilleuse d'épaves !

Il écrasa de nouveau son casque sur le carrelage, le réduisant en miettes avec violence. Puis, une brise glacée se fit ressentir dans la pièce pourtant dépourvue de fenêtres, et il entendit quelqu'un murmurer son vieux prénom. Il se retourna brusquement, sabre à la main et dents serrées. Il chercha vivement du regard celui qui osait troubler sa tranquillité. Il le vit enfin, de l'autre côté du socle soutenant le casque du feu Dark Vador, de dos. Il reconnut immédiatement la tunique des Jedis et ses mains serrèrent davantage le manche de son arme. Face à la longue chevelure de l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, il put dire qu'il s'agissait d'un maître Jedi. Ce n'était donc pas un débutant, mais lui non plus n'en était pas un. Il savait se battre et il savait qu'il l'écraserait rapidement. L'homme soupira et se retourna vers le jeune Sith. Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et Kylo Ren fut stupéfait en découvrant son visage.

— C'est ainsi que tu accueilles ton grand-père ?

Sa voix était pleine d'autorité mais également de quiétude, rendant la réprimande à la fois rude et à la fois douce. Le sabre laser rouge alla s'écraser contre le sol, se verrouillant dans un bruissement familier aux deux hommes.

— Grand-père ?

Kylo Ren n'osait plus esquisser le moindre geste de peur que le fantôme face à lui disparaisse. Anakin Skywalker fit un pas en avant et effleura du bout des doigts son vieux casque.

— Que fais-tu ici ?

— Tu m'as appelé pour que je te montre le côté obscur, mais je ne suis pas là pour cela. Je voulais te mettre en garde.

Les sourcils du jeune Kylo se froncèrent.

— Me mettre en garde contre quoi ?

— Snoke et toi-même.

Anakin fit signe à son petit-fils de s'agenouiller et ce dernier s'exécuta, perplexe. Il se plaça derrière lui et posa sa main sur ses yeux.

— Ouvre les yeux.

— Je ne peux pas, tu as ta main dessus, il râla.

— Bien sûr que tu peux, imbécile ! Il suffit de le vouloir.

Le jeune homme ronchonna mais essaya tout de même. Évidemment, il ne vit que l'obscurité provoquée par la paume d'Anakin, mais ce dernier poursuivit :

— Maintenant, regardes tout ce que j'ai perdu...

Kylo ouvrit la bouche, prêt à répliquer qu'il ne voyait rien, mais une vague d'images l'assaillit. Il vit une jolie jeune femme brune, elle souriait à un enfant blond. Puis la croissance de l'enfant défila sous ses yeux. Il reconnut alors son grand-père, Anakin. La jeune femme reparut et cette fois, il la vit embrasser son grand-père. Il les vit se marier, puis il vit l'annonce de sa grossesse. Il sentit la joie l'envahir, sensation qui n'était pas la sienne. Ensuite, tout bascula. Il sentit l'angoisse, la peur et la colère le saisir. Son grand-père rejoignit le côté obscur et il vit la jeune femme être blessée par sa main. Finalement, il sentit le désespoir et il entendit son hurlement de douleur suite à l'entente du décès de sa bien-aimée. Anakin retira sa main et Kylo remarqua qu'il pleurait. Il essuya rageusement ces traîtresses et se tourna brusquement vers son grand-père.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu montré ça ?

— Le côté obscur n'est pas la solution, Ben. Il m'a tout prit et il est en train de faire pareil avec toi. J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie par sa faute. Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, je t'en prie.

Kylo le bouscula en lui donnant un coup d'épaule rageur.

— Je n'ai rien à voir avec toi. Je n'ai rien à perdre.

— En es-tu bien sûr ? Même mort j'arrive à sentir l'amour que tu ressens pour cette pilleuse d'épaves. Tu n'as pas su la tuer, ni elle ni ta mère. Tu les aimes et tu es incapable de les blesser. Réfléchis, Ben. Tu n'auras jamais de seconde chance.

Le fantôme d'Anakin disparut, laissant Kylo Ren désemparé et perplexe. Était-ce donc la raison de son échec ? L'amour ? Pour toute réponse, un rire cristallin résonna derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit Rey. Elle riait et ce fut là qu'il comprit. Anakin avait raison.


	34. Perte

Tremblant et hésitant, Kylo Ren tendit son bras vers la jeune Rey. Timidement, sa paume épousa la joue ronde de la Jedi, la faisant frissonner. Ses paupières se fermèrent et elle soupira d'aise. Un picotement résonna dans la colonne vertébrale du Sith, le laissant perplexe. Il demanda alors, désespéré et d'une voix chevrotante :

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Rey ?

Ses lèvres pulpeuses s'entrouvrirent, mais aucun son n'eut le temps d'en sortir. Un bruit sourd retentit derrière elle et des hurlements de détresse suivirent. Elle se recula et regarda la porte de sa chambre, effarée. Des tirs de blasters résonnèrent et les cris redoublèrent.

— Rey ? Que se passe-t-il ? Je ne vois rien !

La panique avait gagné Kylo. Il n'était pas dupe, il connaissait les bruits qui retentissaient derrière la jeune femme. Ces mêmes sons rythmaient sa vie depuis bien longtemps. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur lui une dernière fois et il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il voyait le vide et la mort dans ses yeux. Puis, tout d'un coup, elle disparut de sa vision tandis que résonna le bourdonnement d'une explosion. Machinalement, son bras tenta de la rattraper mais il ne brassa que le vide.

— Rey !

Il laissa ses genoux rencontrer le sol parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux l'endroit où elle se trouvait tantôt. La désolation prit malicieusement place en son être. Il la balaya rageusement pour laisser la haine le contrôler. Il se releva, enfila son casque et se dirigea en direction de la salle des commandes d'un pas furieux. Il y trouva le général Hux, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Sa colère augmenta dangereusement et il l'étrangla par le biais de la Force.

— Que s'est-il passé sur Alzoc ?

Le général tenta de parler mais la pression exercée sur sa gorge l'en empêcha. Kylo Ren la réduisit légèrement, juste de quoi le laisser s'exprimer. Le rouquin répondit alors d'une voix hachurée et douloureuse :

— J'ai ordonné l'assaut de la base rebelle, Monseigneur... Ils étaient à notre portée, c'était l'occasion rêvée...

À ces mots, le Suprême Leader raffermit sa prise. Le général se mit à suffoquer, puis, il ne put plus respirer et Kylo Ren le laissa s'écrouler comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon. Il fit signe aux deux stormtroopers qui se trouvaient là et ils rappliquèrent. Le Suprême Leader donna alors ses ordres de sa voix robotique :

— Débarrassez-vous de lui. Son cadavre, encore chaud soit-il, ne nous est pas utile.

— Oui, Monseigneur.

Kylo tourna les talons, toujours en colère contre ce fichu général. Il se dirigea coléreusement vers ses quartiers et s'y renferma à double tours. Il tenta de joindre Rey par la Force, espérant une réponse de sa part qui lui indiquerait qu'elle va bien. _Rey... Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'en prie_ , _réponds-moi..._

Le lendemain, le Suprême Leader n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de sa jolie ennemie. Il était des plus inquiets mais il ne laissait rien paraître devant ses soldats. Il n'était pas censé éprouver quoique ce soit pour leur ennemie. Mais, que ressentait-il au juste ?

Le soir-même, Kylo ne parvenait pas à se retirer de l'esprit la jeune Rey. Il s'inquiétait bien trop à son goût mais il échouait lorsqu'il essayait de ne plus penser à elle. Le jeune Sith ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir malgré tout. Quelques heures plus tard, alors que Kylo dormait depuis peu, il se mit à s'agiter dans son lit. D'abord doucement, puis plus fortement. Son corps fut prit de soubresaut et il se mit à murmurer tout en agrippant ses draps :

— Rey... Non, ne m'abandonnes pas...

Après avoir murmuré des paroles insensées au sujet de la jeune femme, il se réveilla en sursaut et couvert de sueur. Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et souffla un bon coup. « Que m'arrive-t-il bon sang ? », pensa-t-il. Il se recoucha, secoué par le rêve qu'il venait de faire. « Pourquoi ai-je rêvé d'elle ? Que m'a-t-elle fait ? », ronchonna-t-il en grognant sous ses couvertures.

Deux jours plus tard, le jeune Suprême Leader était épuisé. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis deux nuits, du moins, presque pas. Ses rêves le gardait éveillé. Il n'en pouvait plus de voir Rey le laisser tomber, encore et encore. Oui, ses rêves étaient toujours les mêmes : Rey le chérissait, l'aimait, puis, elle l'abandonnait. Il se retrouvait à nouveau seul, meurtri et désespéré. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait qu'il était seul. Il espérait juste que Rey soit la clef pour remédier à sa situation. Il mourrait d'envie qu'elle reste à ses côtés, qu'elle anéantisse sa solitude. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire des Siths, des Jedis et de la guerre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Peu importe de quel côté ils seraient, tant qu'elle était à ses côtés il s'en moquait. L'avouer lui faisait mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait repoussé l'évidence depuis trop longtemps et cela l'avait bien trop blessé. Malheureusement, il ignorait si elle était sauve ou non.

Le soir, alors qu'il gagnait son lit tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il lutterait contre le sommeil, il le sentit s'affaisser. Ses muscles se crispèrent et sa mâchoire se serra. Il tourna la tête pour voir qui osait s'incruster ainsi dans son lit, mais il se figea de stupeur en découvrant l'identité de la personne. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un demi-chignon et quelques mèches caressaient ses joues. Elle était vêtue d'une robe en satin blanc qui épousait parfaitement ses formes. Elle le regardait tendrement, allongée sur le côté, sa tête soutenue par sa paume et son autre main posée sur son ventre. Il se plaça sur le côté à son tour pour lui faire face et tendit machinalement son bras en sa direction. Ses doigts effleurèrent sa joue et elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux.

— Rey, tu vas bien...

— Oui, je vais bien, Ben. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Son sourire éclatant l'illumina et réchauffa son cœur sombre. Il ne put retenir un sourire béat et plaça quelques cheveux fuyards derrière son oreille. Elle attrapa délicatement son poignet et déposa un baiser humide sur ce dernier. Un frisson parcourut son échine et il se sentit apaisé.

— J'ai cru t'avoir perdu... Je t'aime, admit-il dans un souffle.

Elle repoussa doucement sa main et s'assit dans le lit. Il l'imita, inquiet d'avoir pu la froisser.

— Tu m'as perdu, Ben.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Pourquoi disait-elle une telle chose ? Que se passait-il ?

— Non... Tu es là...

— Non.

Sa voix lui parut lointaine et soudain, il comprit. Son esprit meurtri le torturait encore. Ses prunelles s'humidifièrent et il tendit lamentablement sa main vers elle mais elle s'évanouit dans la nuit. Il l'avait perdu, définitivement perdu.


	35. Serpent meurtrier !

Rey s'entraînait d'arrache-pied, il lui fallait gagner en puissance rapidement si elle voulait vaincre Kylo Ren lors de leur prochain affrontement. Elle l'avait presque tué la dernière fois mais elle devait l'achever. Elle avait longtemps crut pouvoir le sauver mais elle savait désormais qu'il n'était qu'un monstre sans pitié. Il le lui avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois. Il ne lui inspirait plus que dégoût alors qu'autrefois il lui inspirait davantage...

Alors qu'elle faisait tournoyer son sabre laser entre ses doigts, elle l'arrêta subitement à quelques millimètres d'une roche qui lui faisait face. Sa tête pivota vivement sur le côté et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, elle avait bien sentit une perturbation dans la Force, pour cause, Kylo Ren lui tournait le dos. « Encore une de ses connexions stupides », pensa-t-elle. Elle verrouilla son arme tout en la maintenant fermement serrée dans sa paume. « Au cas où », se dit-elle.

— Encore toi, cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement.

Il se retourna lentement, nerveux à l'idée de la revoir. Elle le haïssait, il le savait, mais lui ne la haïssait pas. Loin de là. Il avait compris son irrémédiable attirance pour elle la nuit où il avait tué Han Solo et où elle avait marqué son visage d'une grande cicatrice. Voyant la haine dans ses prunelles, il s'approcha d'elle, voulant la rassurer.

— Tu as ce regard dans les yeux. Celui de la forêt. Tu m'as traité de monstre...

Elle serra sa main libre jusqu'à former un poing et répondit, sifflante :

— Tu es un monstre.

Il tenta de l'approcher davantage, sa main tendue vers elle et le désespoir dans le regard. Elle retroussa sa lèvre supérieure et montra les dents, l'incitant à s'arrêter.

— N'avance pas, Serpent Meurtrier !

Le venin qu'elle venait de lui lancer lui brûla le cœur et le déchira en milliers de morceaux. Il refit un pas en avant et retendit son bras. Ses doigts caressèrent sa joue ronde tandis qu'elle se crispa malgré elle. Il laissa la peine prendre place dans ses iris et sur ses traits, puis, il murmura d'une voix chevrotante :

— Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi...

Il disparut ensuite, laissant la jeune Jedi pantelante et sous le choc. Kylo Ren venait de lui montrer une faille qu'elle pourrait exploiter. Cependant, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ses doigts effleurèrent la joue qu'il venait de toucher, elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas le trahir. « Entre haine et amour, il n'y a qu'un pas... », pensa-t-elle.


	36. Est-ce bien toi ?

_Kylo_

Je recherchais ce droïde voleur de carte depuis quelques jours. Nous venions de le localiser sur Takodana, une planète sans histoire mais où résidait une amie de Skywalker. J'ai immédiatement sauté dans mon Tie Fighter et me suis dirigé vers cette planète verdoyante. Une fois que mon vaisseau eut atterri, je sentis une présence à travers la Force. Elle ne m'était pas totalement inconnue et tant de puissance m'intrigua. Je me laissais alors guider vers sa source. Plus je m'enfonçais dans les bois, plus je sentais cette présence, plus elle me paraissait familière. J'arrivais enfin dans une clairière où je m'arrêtais machinalement. Je tourna sur moi-même afin de prendre connaissance du lieu. Une silhouette passa vivement et se dissimula derrière un rocher. Je m'en approcha, la main sur mon sabre laser. J'ignorais si cette personne était armée et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Derrière la roche, une jeune femme était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle semblait pleurer. Je la dévisageais, stupéfait. Soudainement, sa coiffure me frappa : trois petits chignons. Ma main qui tenait mon sabre retomba mollement le long de mon corps tandis que mon visage dissimulé sous mon masque laissa transparaître une profonde nostalgie. Évidemment que cette puissance ne m'était pas inconnue, je l'avais côtoyée durant huit ans. J'avais conduit cette fillette sur Jakku et avait effacé sa mémoire moi-même.

— Rey ? C'est bien toi ?

Ma voix transformée par mon masque sembla l'effrayer car elle releva brusquement la tête. La peur dans ses yeux fit faire un bond à mon cœur meurtri. Ne me reconnaissait-elle pas ? Ne sentait-elle pas ma puissance ? Bien sûr que non, elle ne pouvait pas. J'avais retiré tout souvenir de moi de sa mémoire. Sans que je m'y attende, elle brandît un blaster contre moi et pressa la détente. J'eus néanmoins le temps de stopper le tir grâce à la Force, je m'écarta et laissa le tir s'écraser contre un arbre. Elle sursauta et je la bloqua avec la Force. Elle tenta de se débattre mais je n'y prêta pas attention. Je retira lentement mon masque afin de lui dévoiler mon visage. Je lus une grande surprise dans ses yeux et elle me dévisagea longuement.

— Co-comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

Bien sûr, elle ne me reconnaissait pas. Peut-être devrais-je lui rendre ses souvenirs malgré les conséquences. Elle me haïra lorsqu'elle recouvrira la mémoire. Je l'avais abandonnée sur une planète pauvre où elle devait survivre, je l'avais laissée croire à un abandon parental car je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle sache qu'il s'agissait de moi. Hésitant, je levais ma main libre et lui rendit sa mémoire. Ses yeux se voilèrent tandis que les images du passé se mirent à défiler dans son esprit et je sus qu'elle se souvenait de tout. J'abaissais mon bras et ses prunelles brunes se posèrent sur moi.

— Ben... Je...

Entendre ce prénom sortir d'outre-tombe me figea, me faisant baisser ma garde. L'emprise que j'exerçais sur elle se défit et elle se releva brusquement. Elle me défia du regard et je lus dans son esprit une grande rancœur mêlée à une profonde tristesse.

— Pourquoi as-tu fais cela ? Qu'as-tu gagné cette nuit-là, Ben ?

Je lui tourna le dos, me remémorant douloureusement cette nuit fatidique.

— Le pouvoir et la reconnaissance. Je suis enfin reconnu pour ce que je vaut, ce que je suis.

Mes poings se serrèrent brutalement et je lui fis face à nouveau.

— Cette nuit-là, Ben Solo est mort pour laisser naître Kylo Ren. J'ai réduit mon passé à néant pour créer mon avenir à mon image et pas comme Luke le voulait. J'ai tout gagné ce soir-là.

Ses traits étaient déformés par l'affliction et je dus me retenir de ne pas aller la serrer contre moi. J'avais oublié à quel point son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange.

— Je suis contente pour toi que tu ai tout gagné, car moi, j'ai tout perdu.

Mes paupières papillonnèrent de surprise. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Je lui avais sauvé la vie, alors que j'aurais dû la tuer, je l'avais épargnée. Que voulait-elle de plus ?

— Tu n'as rien perdu, Rey. Je t'ai permis d'échapper à cette vie qui ne t'étais pas destinée. Je t'ai offert la liberté.

— La liberté, répéta-t-elle froidement, trouves-tu que piller des épaves pour se nourrir signifie être libre ? Plus d'une fois j'ai cru mourir de faim et de soif. Tu m'as laissée croire que mes parents m'avaient abandonné alors j'ai attendu toute ma vie qu'ils reviennent. Maintenant que je me souviens de tout, je sais que c'est toi que j'attendais. J'ai attendu que tu daignes venir me rechercher comme une pauvre idiote. Tu avais promis de ne jamais m'abandonner, de ne jamais m'oublier, mais tu mentais !

Son visage angélique était désormais strié de larmes. Malgré toutes ses années de froideur et d'entraînement, je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de se serrer. Comment pouvait-elle penser que je l'avais oublié ? J'ai essayé pourtant, mais je n'ai jamais pu. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, mes poings se fermèrent davantage. La douleur que cela me procurait me permettait de garder le contrôle, sans quoi, je l'aurais blessé et je ne me le serais jamais pardonné.

— Je ne t'ai pas mentis. Je t'ai abandonné pour te protéger, pour que le Premier Ordre n'apprenne pas ton existence et te laisse vivre ta vie. Tu n'avais que huit ans, Rey.

— L'âge ne t'a pas empêché d'assassiner les enfants du temple.

Elle n'avait pas tord, mais, ce qu'elle ignorait, tout comme Snoke, c'est que les tuer m'avait arraché le cœur. Je les aimais ces enfants, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, Snoke l'aurait fait à ma place et leur mort n'aurait pas été paisible. Je ne les ai pas fait souffrir, au contraire, je leur ai offert une mort sans douleur en leur demandant pardon.

— Tu ne sais rien de moi, Rey.

— C'est vrai. Pourtant, à une époque j'ai cru te connaître par cœur.

Un éclair de tendresse passa dans ses iris mais la colère reprit aussitôt sa place. J'eus envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui demander pardon pour tout, de lui dire à quel point elle comptait pour moi et ce depuis toujours, mais je ne pus pas. Je ne bougea et ne parla pas car j'en étais incapable.

— Je regrette que les choses se soient passées ainsi, Ben. J'aurais pu t'aider.

— Non. Tu ne pouvais pas, répliquais-je sèchement malgré moi.

— Tu as raison, je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais qu'une enfant et le mal t'avais déjà consumé. Malgré mon affection pour toi j'ai su à l'instant même où le temple a été attaqué que tu y étais mêlé et que rien ne pourrait te ramener. J'avais raison. L'amour de tes parents n'a pas su le faire.

— Mes parents ?

Ma voix gronda et Rey fut projetée contre la roche. Ses gémissements de douleur ne stoppèrent pas ma colère et je m'avança jusqu'à me retrouver à quelques centimètres d'elle.

— Ils m'ont abandonnés chez les Jedis car je les effrayais. J'avais besoin d'aide et tout ce qu'ils ont fait c'est me laisser tomber. Luke a essayé de m'aider, mais lorsqu'il a vu que la colère me rongeait toujours, il a essayé de me tuer dans mon sommeil. Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi Snoke cette nuit-là, Rey ? Les jedis ne sont que des menteurs et des manipulateurs !

Elle ferma les yeux, effrayée, et murmura :

— Je pensais t'avoir aidé, Ben... Je pensais que mon admiration pour toi avais apaisé ta colère... J'avais tord...

La voir ainsi, terrifiée par moi, me fit m'arrêter net. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et je m'empressa d'attraper délicatement son visage entre mes mains. Elle frémit à mon contact mais ne se débattit pas. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir à demi ses paupières et de me regarder surprise.

— Rey... J'avais six ans lorsque tes parents t'ont laissé au temple. J'ai pris soin de toi dès ton premier jour, jusqu'à mon dernier. Je devais anéantir tous les Jedis avec le temple, mais toi je n'ai pas pu te faire de mal. J'ai choisi de trahir ma promesse et de t'abandonner pour te protéger, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. J'ai essayé mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Tu as toujours été ma faiblesse, tu le seras toujours. Jamais je ne pourrais te blesser consciemment. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Je déposa un baiser sur son front, comme je l'avais fait chaque soir depuis sa naissance jusqu'à ce soir-là sur Jakku, puis, je m'éloigna sans me retourner. Il ne fallait pas que je le fasse ou j'étais perdu. Je gagna mon vaisseau et pénétra dans l'habitacle. Je m'installa aux commandes, mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de décoller, je sentis une émanation de compassion et d'un autre sentiment qui m'était inconnu m'envahir. Une main se posa délicatement sur mon épaule et je reconnus la poigne de ma petite Rey.

— Tu as de la chance que je t'aime, Ben.

Je me retourna et la dévisagea, perplexe. Voyant mon incompréhension, elle précisa :

— Je t'ai perdu il y a dix ans, et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne t'abandonne pas. Je crois en la rédemption, l'amour que j'ai pour toi te sauvera de Snoke et du côté obscur, mais en attendant, je ne te lâche pas.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, je me sus sauvé. Ma petite Rey réussirait, elle le faisait toujours.


End file.
